Fall Out
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Who knew six words would cause so many things to change and so many things to happen. Tony/Pepper.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Out**

**Chapter One: Support Group**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter Song: **Gotta Let It Go by Def Leppard

**Author Notes:** Not as good as some of the others out there, especially dialogue wise, but I'm giving it a shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Truth is… I am Iron Man."

With those six words the conference room erupted in a series of rapid fire questions and flashing cameras. Christine Everhart's mouth was wide open… she had been chiding him truthfully and didn't think it was true. Tony Stark a Super-Hero? What was this world coming to?

However Tony Stark could care less what Ms. Everhart thought. She had been one of the many strings of mistakes in his past. Instead his eyes swept the crowd, past it and to the back of the room. To his left stood one part of his remaining true support group, that part was to put it lightly pissed, the other half had stormed from the room. Tony watched the security act quickly in clearing the room, phrases like "No more photos for today" and "Mr. Stark will be taking no more questions" flooded the air. The room wasn't clearing fast enough.

"Why. Why can't you ever do as you're told Tony?" Rhodey's tone reminded him way too much of his Father's long ago. It caused Tony to frown, the adrenaline buzz killed now indefinitely.

"I'll get back to you on that." Tony cupped his friend's shoulder and then bounded from the platform and through the still sizeable throng of reports and security. By the time he made it out of the place, Pepper was already in the car, which left Happy Hogan holding the door for his employer, the look on the ex-boxer's face nothing like his nickname.

As Tony eased into the car, he noted Pepper sitting as close as she could get to the other door, her eyes like blue steel staring with as much focus as she could muster out the window. The drive back to his Malibu home was silent as death, a few times he attempted to say something then caught the look on her face and closed his mouth. At least she wasn't acting like Rhodey had, but the silence was almost more then he could bare.

When the car pulled in passed the stream of reporters now most likely permanently parked in front of his house, Pepper didn't even wait for Happy to put it into park, she got out and stormed up stairs from the garage and into her office, her office for years. She ignored the man who was on her heels and sat down at her desk, eyes narrowing at the flood of emails that were never going to end in Tony's in box.

Tony had raced to keep up with the woman, a woman in stiletto heels for crying out loud. He figured she must've been wearing those things since she was like thirteen or something. Damn. He practically skidded to a halt just inside her office door, rather relieved to see her at her desk and working… even if that look was still there. That look scared him, "Oh good. You're working."

Pepper Potts' rose a brow, her eyes never moving from the computer screen in front of her, "What else would I be doing?" She answered sharply.

"Quitting?"

"Do you want me to quit?" Now she looked at him, reading his expression which always seemed to relay his thought process.

Tony Stark was thinking alright, thinking that all this was rather odd, especially her sharp tone. Okay, well not completely odd, just odd coming from her… even before, when she had threatened to quit when he had asked her to go to the office her tone hadn't been so sharp, "No." He answered quietly, as if it was a hallowed word to be said. And when she did nothing but return to looking at her computer screen Tony inched into the room and heard an annoyed sound emit from his dear Miss Potts.

"Do you need something?" That tone was there again, and it was rather intimidating.

"Err… no…" Very intimidating and then he took a deep breath and decided to take some ground back, he was her boss after all, "Actually, yes."

"Well then?"

"Could you cut the tone?" He was in front of her desk now wondering why all she had on it was a pencil holder and some loose files.

"And what tone would that be Mr. Stark?" Pepper pronounced his last name with almost a clip.

"That tone. Right there, that I'm mad at you because you basically just told the world I'm a super hero and I have to deal with it tone." His index finger was extended at her accusingly, "That tone."

At that Pepper rolled her eyes and went back to work, doing her best to ignore the presence of her boss before her, as commanding as it was.

"Uh-uh. You Pepper Potts do not get to roll your eyes and me and then proceed to act as though I am not in the room." The extended finger now wagged back and forth in the air at her and then just for the hell of it, he grabbed her computer's cord and yanked it from the console. His dark eyes could turn steely just as well as her blue ones could.

"How do you expect me to answer the insane amount of emails you've just received if I can't use my computer?" Her eyes met his steel for steel.

"Very carefully?" Tony quipped and then grinned, "You know Miss Potts this is kind of turning me on right now." He eyed her desk suggestively.

"That's it." Without another word, Pepper snatched her laptop and proceeded around her desk, out of her office and into the hall almost running into James Rhodes on her way. Seconds later both men heard the guest bathroom door slam shut followed by silence.

Rhodey eyed his friend in the middle of his assistance's office and then looked down the hall and back again, "You're damn lucky she didn't quit."

Tony stood there a moment, and then nodded, "No shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_More to come, promise._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Two: **Reasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter Song: **Listen by Goo Goo Dolls

**Author Notes: **Flashbacks are in italics. And Jarvis is in bold italics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper Potts had kicked off her heels and was seated yes, on the bathroom floor, long legs crossed at the ankles and laptop, well, on her lap. She had removed her hair from its tight bun and was presently answering email number 106… some progress had been made, mostly because she had gone in and made it so any Iron Man queries were sent to a folder titled exactly that so she could focus on the business end of things for the moment, plus she assumed that Tony himself might actually want some input on the Iron Man emails.

Iron Man emails… how ridiculous it all seemed, unreal, like a bad dream she hoped to wake up from at any moment. If only she was that lucky.

Sighing, the young assistant let her head fall back softly against the wall as she stretched her fingers out, they ached from all the typing and the typing to come. She'd probably be here all night, nothing new. In fact she actually had a guest room that belonged to her just for that reason, half of her wardrobe lived here, half of the time she lived here… which wasn't always good timing on her part apparently.

_Pepper looked at her silver watch and sighed, two am… at least it wasn't three like yesterday. Suddenly a sound from the front room grabbed her attention as she padded on bare feet from her room and paused embarrassedly in the hall._

_There was Tony, his lips locked on the neck of some random blonde, her back pressed against the wall and her head thrown back in sheer ecstasy, but it wasn't just from his lips on her neck… his hand was sliding up her naked thigh towards…_

_Pepper turned her head sharply not wanting to see anymore and went back to her room and shut the door as softly as she could and went for the dresser, her headphones atop it when the voices in the hall stopped her._

"_Ya know as fun as this could be… I'm just not in the mood anymore." Came Tony's voice._

" _Aww. But Tony I am in the mood." The blonde sounded just how she looked. Go figure. _

"_Maybe some other time, Happy will drive you home or where ever." _

_Pepper opened her door slightly to catch some of the blonde's pleading sexual protests… she even went as far as to slowly remove her underwear from beneath her skirt and toss it at Tony. Pepper rolled her eyes, but watched as the play-boy did a very unplay-boy like thing, he gave them back to the woman and ushered her out the door. Then before Pepper could shut her door again, he had turned and was facing her._

"_Sorry about that." His tone truly apologetic. _

_Pepper sighed and nodded, " It's okay…" She didn't know what else to say and moved to close her door when suddenly his hand was there keeping it open._

"_Have a good night Miss Potts." He smiled._

"_Good night, Mr. Stark." She slowly returned his smile and was then allowed to shut the door. _

After that night, Pepper remembered her never did bring another woman home if she was there, or if he suspected she might be there. Although Pepper was willing to bet that Jarvis undoubtedly alerted her boss to her presence in such instances. It was a nice gesture to be sure… and one of few he ever did. And yet even now with his change of heart he still didn't stop to think of anyone else but himself.

Tired of answering emails, Pepper closed her laptop down and stood from the floor adjusting her skirt and slipping back into her shoes. She would finish up later, in the comforts of the guest room. However when she unlocked and opened the bathroom door, Miss Potts almost slammed it shut again in shock.

"Did I startle you?"

"Obviously. You could have made your presence known."

Tony noted that the steel content of her eyes had decreased, this was good, "Up for some dinner, Miss Potts?"

Pepper looked at her watch and ignored her slightly growling stomach, "No."

The tone was back again, and it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, "Honestly Miss Potts, I don—"

"You don't what?" She stared at him, her index finger pressing into his chest to the left of the arc reactor, "Don't understand why I have to use this tone? Come off it Anthony Stark. You know why." With that she pushed passed him, the sharp heel of her shoes almost connecting with his foot in the process, "Jarvis?"

"_**Yes, Miss Potts?"**_

"Prepare the guest room I use for lock down, I'm turning in." She glanced up at Rhodey standing at the head of the hall and shook her head, "I want to be alone right now, so do not try to patch this up for him." Rhodey had been here before, in fact he had saved her job several times, well saved her from quitting it anyways.

" _No. No. No. I've had it."_

"_Come on Pepper, you know he didn't mean it." James Rhodes was at his wits end with both his friend and his assistant. If he dared, he'd lock them in a small room together so they could stop acting like children… of course then he might lose his best friend in the process._

_Pepper sighed and stopped just short of the front door, a cardboard box in hand with her belongings in it from her office, " Jim… how much am I supposed to take from him? I'm only human, I can only take so much. " She turned, she had been on the job a year and was glad to have at least two kindred spirits, one of them humanly standing before her, the other was always there, everywhere._

"_I know. Believe me I know, I've known him longer than you and I admit… he can be an ass at times, a total ass. But he needs you." Rhodey is doing everything he can, he knows this girl can cut it, he's seen it._

" _Why me?"_

"_Because you give him peace of mind Pepper, he doesn't have to worry about anything. I mean hell you've been here only a year and between you and Jarvis Tony has it made, I wish sometimes I could borrow you. You answer all his emails, get him coffee and pick up after him. And you're smart; he knows that, it's why you got the job in the __first place. "James had to laugh, " Tony Stark doesn't make mathematical mistakes. And it took a woman to correct the one he did make." He caught the look on Pepper's face and stopped laughing, "Sorry. But you have to admit it's funny." Jim had a point, in a way it was, " If nothing else think of the money. Girl, you're making more than I am and I working for the fricking government."_

_He had two points, "Fine. I won't quit. This time." And at the time it was because of the money, but months later that peace of mind changed into something else, concern for her boss. Rhodey had been right, he needed her. _

" _**Your room is ready Miss Potts."**_

"Thank you Jarvis, that will be all."

She moved passed Jim as he paused her, a hand on her arm, " Remember," He whispered quickly, "He needs you." It was as if he had remembered the same incident as she had.

"Jarvis. Ignore that command from Miss Potts."

"_**As you wish, Sir."**_

Tony was tired of this sudden attitude that had invaded his assistant. He looked squarely at Rhodey, " If you could excuse us."

Rhodey let go of Pepper and looked at her with knowing eyes, and Pepper sighed as the man went downstairs into the work area leaving boss and employee all alone, except for an AI system.

"For once I'm going to talk and you will listen Virginia Potts." If she pulled the full name thing, so could he, well not complete full name as she had left out his middle one, which was fine by him.

This time it was her turn to open her mouth to say something and then shut it, mostly out of curiosity than anything. Folding her arms and hugging her laptop to her chest, Pepper waited, her eyes locked directly with his.

"Good. Now I know I dropped quite the little bomb today, I understand that I've just made your job a helluva lot worse. I would say I'm sorry, or that I wish I could take it all back, but I'm not and I can't." He watched her lips part and raised a hand, " I'm not done."

" Mr.—"

He wagged his index at her again, "Uh-uh." He moved right in front of her and leveled his gaze into hers, " If there had been any ounce of me that feared you couldn't handle the extra hassles of this I probably would have kept my mouth shut, as it is you and I both know that you can, that…" He almost added that I need you too, but thought better of it, " you will."

"Can I speak now?" She watched him nod, "Thank you. As for not being able to handle the hassles, that isn't what I'm having issues with. It's that… you just put yourself and everyone tied to you in more danger than before and you didn't stop to think about it. That's your biggest problem, you never stop to think. And this time your bad habit doesn't just hurt you, it hurts Jim, the company and me."

He blinked, and frowned. She was right, of course she was right. When wasn't she right? Damn it. Tony sighed and looked at his assistant and beheld the toll all of this was already taking on her, forehead creased with lines, a slight sag in her ever so straight shoulders and in that moment he was sorry, not that he'd ever admit to it however, " Hmm. That will be all Miss Potts."

Pepper blinked, it took her a moment to realize he was backing down, for whatever reason, "Good night Mr. Stark." And she turned and went for the guest room and shut the door leaning against it and just for a moment she thought she was actually going to cry. She felt a little guilty, not much but a little. However she was truly tired of taking his antics lying down. But she knew that she did have to cut him a little slack with this, not much but a tiny bit. All in all she decided at the moment she was very tired, it had been a week from hell and a good night's rest would make dealing with what tomorrow held easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay… chapter two, a little rough but all in all okay I hope. Three is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Three: **Guy Talk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Sorry, but this is a Tony and Rhodey chapter, Pepper will return though. And, well Jarvis is also making another appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Rhodes, known to his friends as Rhodey stood half way down the stairs leading into the belly of his best friend's house. The tall black man paused because of the voices above him and the direction of the conversation. Was he going to have to play referee after all? A sigh left his lips, why did he always have to play peacemaker? It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. However just as he was about to re-ascend the stairs Tony had out of now where dismissed his assistant for the night and was headed in his direction. Rhodey froze.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Tony 's tone was accusing, but sarcastic all the same.

" Not on purpose, however since you mentioned it—"

" I'd rather not talk about this. Go grab a couple of your disgusting beers from the fridge and meet me downstairs." Tony ran a hand through his thick dark locks and descended down into his work shop, into the one place that was his, that no one controlled but him, the only part of his life that was his alone.

Here Tony felt good, safe. The world was not an issue, he could tinker and build and take apart to his heart's content. His eyes glanced over to the old car he was constantly working on, the car he had began restoring with his father originally. He never finished it, he never would. He's come close a few times, but then he'd make a mistake and have to start almost all over again.

This was how Rhodey found his friend when he came downstairs, a soft look on his face, head tilted to one side and a oil rag forgotten still clutched in his hands, eyes on that car. Rhodey knew this look well, when Howard Stark had died along with his dear wife, Tony had retreated here first and stood just as he was now. Staring at the car. And in that moment, he almost felt sorry for the man… almost. But he had felt sorry for him back then, and he always would.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, James moved up behind his friend and tapped his shoulder with a cold one, " Here ya go buddy." He tried to sound cheery, but over did it.

"Don't put on the front for my case Rhodey. Plus you suck at playing stuff up." Tony turned, took the beer, opened it and down a few manly swallows before making a face, "I still don't get how you drink this… stuff." With that he handed the half drunk bottle back to his friend and went for his scotch, " Aah. Much better."

It was now or never, "She has a point you know…"

"James. What did I say?"

"Tony you just can't push this off to the side and hope it fixes itself. It don't work that way." Rhodey finishes off the half bottle and opened the second, wishing he had grabbed a third as he watched Tony begin to tinker with the suit.

"You sound like my Father." His tone was flat, annoyed, "Please stop sounding like my Father."

"Sorry my man, but someone has to tell you the shit you don't want to hear." Jim sat the bottle down on one of the many work tables in the room, sending the other empty one into the trash, " And believe me, I don't want to do it. Especially when I know you know what I'm telling you."

Tony Stark felt his anger rise, and in answer to it, he threw a wrench he had been using across the room, "First her, now you huh?" He took his scotch and down it in a single gulp, slamming the glass down, "I need a friend right now. I need someone to see my side of it all. Yeah, yeah so I don't always think things through, or thoroughly or whatever else." He balled his fists, his eyes meeting his friend's," What the hell do you people want from me? Do you want me to go back up on that damned podium and say oh, sorry folks I was joking; is that what you want?"

James Rhodes hated Tony's temper, it had been known to be dangerous, "No. I don't, so cool your temper."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Just for you to think, to use that genius brain of yours for more than mathematics. To remember it's not just you alone in this now." Rhodey sighed, glad that this moment wasn't going to escalate into something bigger than it had to be.

Tony sat down on the wheel of the car and toyed a moment with the oil rag again, and when that didn't seem to make him feel better he moved to taping his fingers on the arc reactor, " I'll try. No promises." And then he grinned, " After all you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

And Rhodey had to laugh, because of just how true it was.

The game had been over hours ago, even though they knew the outcome of it, they had still watched it. Had to love ESPN Classic. Seven empty beer bottles sat next to just as many empty glasses that once held some of the world's finest scotch. Rhodey felt rather drunk, his long time buddy however was back at the suit, fixing the damage Stane had caused it.

"What am I going to do about her?" Tony said out of the blue, no slur, nothing to indicate any sort of a drunken state.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah. Her."

James shrugged, his mind rather fuzzy at the moment, "I dunno? Let her have some space for a while? Flowers?" The military boy turned and stretched his long muscular body across the old couch.

"Hm." Tony set aside a screwdriver and folded his arms, one hand snaking up to once again tap fingertips on the arc reactor in the middle of his chest, "Flowers. Never thought about that. Jarvis, you up?"

"_**For you sir, always."**_

"Always nice to know." Tony grinned and stretched a moment, the alcohol and the current hour beginning to catch up with him, "Order some flowers for Miss Potts, make sure my name is on the card."

"_**What sort of flora should be delivered, sir?"**_

"Tulips. White… I think they're supposed to say forgiveness or something."

"_**Very well sir. The order has been place. They should arrive tomorrow at 1400 hours."**_

"Thanks." Tony stifled a yawn and turned to see Rhodey snoring on the sofa and chuckled lightly, " Jarvis, hit the lights."

"_**Good night sir."**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A little short I know, but more will be coming, I've got ideas figured out for up to seven more chapters at least. And BIG HUGE thanks to all of you reading this, faving it and watching it. And commenting too. You all rock. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Four: **Not Enough

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Finally I think I'm getting the bantering thing down as you'll see in this chapter. Also I'm going to soundtrack this shortly, so I'll let you know when to check the previous chapter for the songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark stood in his kitchen, his eyes trained on the scene before him, his lips turned upwards in one of those amused grins of his, head tilted to one side and arms folded, "Are you lost Miss Potts?" His tone matched the grin.

Instantly the top of Pepper's redhead connected with the shelf above, a startled hiss of pain falling from her lips, "No." She answered, as she stood from the floor rubbing the top of her head, rather glad she had decided on a pants suit this morning.

"Hm." The grin grew, "What were you doing down there?

"Sugar… I was looking for sugar."

"To bake me a cake?"

"No. Coffee, for my coffee." Miss Potts adjusted her suit jacket almost nervously.

"Ah." Tony's fingers had moved up to tap on the arc reactor, " I didn't know you put sugar in your coffee."

"I always have, you just haven't noticed." Pepper did her best to ignore the fact he was shirtless, "Must you do that?"

"Do what?" He noted her staring at his chest, and the grin became a smirk, "I can go put a shirt on if it bothers you."

"No, I mean that."

Then he realized what he was doing and stopped, slowly moving his hand away from the middle of his chest, " Ah, so my not having a shirt on doesn't bother you then?" This time his eyes grinned at her, more so then his lips.

"No… I mean…yes… I…" Pepper Potts' skin became a rather fetching shade of pink which Tony rather enjoyed, but quickly the woman caught her mistake and pulled herself together, "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

Tony frowned slightly at her ruining his fun, "Yes that will be all Miss Potts."

And that was the fastest he had ever seen her turn on those silly shoes of hers and exit a room, causing his deep laughter to practically chase her from it, "Oh Miss Potts, you forgot your sugar." He grinned, still laughing and grabbed a couple of packets from the box from the cupboard just above the fridge and waited for the sounds of her shoes announcing her return. It didn't take long.

Pepper Potts was now the epitome of professionalism, she smoothly walked back into the kitchen, let her eyes meet his, took the sugar packets from his out stretched hand and nodded, "Thank you." She then turned on her heel and made for the direction of her office when his voice stopped her.

"It's been almost a week, you never mentioned if you got my flowers."

Pepper frowned slightly, swearing in her head before she turned back around a smile planted, "Yes, I did. Thank you."

This time it was Tony's turn to frown once again, his fingers coming up to stroke his well trimmed facial hair," I don't believe you."

The redhead blinked, "Excuse me?" Slender arms folded, "I did receive them, and if you like you can go look at my desk for yourself, they're sitting there on the front right hand corner."

"Oh I believe you, that you received them Miss Potts, what I don't believe is your thank you. That you didn't mean at all."

Eyebrows knotted, slender fingertips pinched the bridge of her nose, " I'm thanking you for the flowers, and I do mean it."

"No. You don't." His gaze was just short of hard.

She sighed, "They are lovely. Really Tony, what more do you want?"

"Never mind, I try to fix things, to say I'm sorry but apparently I don't know what that takes." Tony Stark was frustrated, a moment ago it felt like old times and then… he had apparently asked the wrong question.

"It was an admirable effort, but flowers aren't enough to fix this." Pepper was trying to let this go and move on, but she couldn't she felt like her own safety was at stake, she would quit but she couldn't leave him, she wouldn't. He did truly need her after all, didn't he?

Dejected, Tony let his shoulders slump forward, why did she have the ability to make him feel so small? Without another word he walked passed her and headed down into his work shop.

" _**Miss Potts I am to inform you that Mr. Stark has asked that he is not disturbed for the rest of the day."**_

"Thank you Jarvis." But they both knew she'd have to disturb him sooner or later, after all duty calls once and a while wither it requires a gold and red suit or not.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed uneventfully, Pepper mulled about her usual duties and never noticed that the day wore on and on until she looked up, turned and beheld the signs of twilight in the windows behind her. All of the business emails had been taken care of, she had sent the more personal inquires to Tony's private email, including anything to do with Iron Man.

Feeling accomplished, Pepper Potts makes preparations to go home, she places a few files she needs to double check into her briefcase, she removes her car keys from her middle desk drawer and slips her shoes back on. She then grabs a few contracts and other documents for Tony to sign and heads down into his work shop only to find it empty…

"Jarvis?"

"_**Yes Miss Potts?"**_

"Where is T—Mr. Stark?" Pepper stepped into the shop and looked around, empty, void of his presence completely.

"_**Please direct your attention to the plasma television screen."**_

As she turned the large screen mounted on the wall to her right flicked on, the channel was a local news station and it was showing quite the piece of news. There had been a crash on the express way involving a semi and a car… that looked nothing like a car anymore. Pepper watched the scene unfold, fire fighters and police scrambling trying to rescue those trapped inside, the reporter on sight mentioned it was a family of three, a mother, Father and their young son. They were alive, but trapped and injured. But then the reporter's voice filled with hope, Iron Man was coming, he could save the family… and that's when it happened, the car just off the right of the screen exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah I know, wow… cliffhanger. I'm not evil, I promise there will be another chapter soon. And thanks again to all of you who are reading this and commenting and so forth, it really helps :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Five: **Human

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter Song: **Angel by Sarah Mclachlan

**Author Notes: **Yeah, I've discovered the more I get into this fic the more drama-ish it's getting, but don't worry there will be Pepper/Tony.

And oh yeah, you guys might want these. gives out free boxes of tissues

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything fell from her hands, it clattered the floor, but she didn't hear the noise. All her focus remained on the screen before and it all moved in slow motion. The camera panned wide, it showed him prying what little was left of the car apart, the reporter was saying something, but it was all gibberish to her.

A strange sound emitted from the screen, a mechanical scream. Cameras flashed now, capturing the agony emitted from the hero known as Iron Man. He fell to his metal knees, in his arms the charred body of what had been the little boy… there had been nothing left of the parents. Pepper knew that, that image would grace tvs, news papers and the internet now, tonight and tomorrow around the world. The camera had returned to the reporter now, and she was saying something again, words Pepper couldn't hear. All gibberish still.

"Jarvis…" Her voice cracked, unable to finish the sentence, but the AI knew what she wanted and the screen flicked off.

" _**Miss Potts, I have Mr. Rhodes on line one."**_

Even the computerized voice sounded bothered by what had just happened, Pepper nodded slowly bringing the world around her back into focus, "Patch him through please."

"Pepper! Where is he? He's not at the scene anymore… do you know where—"

The house rocked from the crash upstairs, Pepper heard the glass hit the floor above her and something else, something heavy," Rhodey I'll call you back… sorry."

Virginia Pepper Potts flew up the stairs as fast as she could, faster than she had moved the night Stane had tried to kill her. When she reached the top step she froze, the scene before her now tugging at her heart, at her emotions and she stood there not knowing what to do, let alone what to say.

Tony Stark had crashed through his stylish hi-tech windows and into the living room of his Malibu home. He pulled the helmet from his head and threw it across the room as he fell once again to his knees. His eyes burned not from smoke, but from tears. Again he screamed, the sound ragged and hoarse. It felt like his entire being was tearing apart. He had failed. He stood and marched to the decanter set still unharmed by the crash and poured himself a drink, but instead of drinking from the glass he threw it at the wall and tried to drink the rest of the decanter's contents in one gulp and began to choke.

It was that moment that Pepper found her legs could move and slowly she stepped onto the glass covered floor and towards her fallen boss. She watched him throw the decanter aside as well and then proceed to tear apart the table it had been settling on, and again she stood there until he had finished, until he had crumpled to his knees and was now sobbing helplessly and only then did she come up carefully, cautiously behind him.

"Why…" His voice cracked with sobs, his eyes lifting as though he was asking God directly, " Why couldn't I save them…" His head fell again into his still armored hands," I'm a hero, I'm a good guy… WHY!" He yelled, his strong booming voice rattled with his pain as he began to try to rip the suit from his body.

"Stop…" She placed a hand now on his shoulder, "You're going to—"

"I don't care. Leave me alone." He pulled himself away from her and continued the assault on the metal covering his frame, "Leave. NOW!" He yelled at her, the look in his eyes frightening as he turned.

Pepper squared her shoulders and stood her ground, "No." She moved towards him again, and unless he went through the wall he couldn't move away this time. She knelt, the glass cutting into her knees and shins ever so slightly and she took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her, to meet her concerned blue gaze with his dark red rimmed one, "I won't leave you like this."

He tried to fight her at first, to pull away, and was shocked at her strength as she held on to the sides of his face, finally he stopped fighting and looked at her, "A family… a father, a mother and…" he looked to his hands, the metal was smeared with a little blood, " a boy… he died. I lived… he died." Defeated and exhausted both mentally and physically Tony's head fell onto the shoulder of his assistant and he clung to her as though she was the last living thing on earth.

It felt odd, all the metal around her, and yet she felt as though she was holding a child… a broken little boy. Not only had he not saved the day, he had also relived the crash that took his own parents away from him, only times ten worse she would wager. She said nothing, she held him as he cried, his sobs becoming dry as he took to random fits of coughing now. She stroked his head and did her best to support the extra weight that surrounded her.

Two hours later this was how Col. James Rhodes found them, Pepper struggling to keep her boss upright in his suit and Tony clung to his assistant, his head laying against her shoulder, " Is he…"

"He cried himself to sleep… or passed out. I don't know." Pepper struggled and made a frustrated sounded, " Damnit."

Rhodey had never heard Pepper swear, but he figured she had very good reason to, "What do you need from me Pep?"

"Can you take him?" She held back any more curses, she couldn't feel her knees at all, "We need to get him out of the suit… if we can, there's so much damage." Pepper's voice broke ever so slightly, but she wasn't going to cry, not now. She had to be strong, strong for him. He needed her.

James nodded, "Sure thing." He looked at her and sighed internally and then braced Tony so Pepper could stand.

Slowly she stood, her legs wobbly, holes stained with blood littered the legs of her pants thanks to the glass, "Okay." She watched as Jim picked Tony up suit and all in a fireman's carry and looked to her, " Jarvis, make sure the shop is ready for this."

"_**Consider it done Miss Potts."**_

"Thank you."

With that, Pepper lead the way as Rhodey carried his best friend down the stairs, which wasn't as easy as it looked, the suit despite it being light weight material was still a rather heavy piece of equipment, no wonder Tony had bulked up in the last few months. James Rhodes definitely wanted his own toy.

Thirty minutes later, Tony Stark was tucked into his bed, and Pepper made herself comfortable in the reading chair to the right.

"Pepper are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

" Yes Jim, thank you. I'll call you when he wakes up… or if Jarvis reports any changes." Pepper smiled reassuringly, but it was more sad and worried than anything else.

"Okay, and you try to rest to." It was two in the morning, talk about a long night and Col. Rhodes knew that neither of them were going to get any sleep anytime soon, especially Pepper. He was worried about leaving her to deal with it all alone, "Call me if you need me, for any reason. Got it?"

"Yes Colonel Rhodes I got it." Pepper stifled a yawn and looked to her boss, glad to see he was breathing deeply, "Good night Rhodey. You try to rest too, you get to cover damage control tomorrow."

Rhodey sighed heavily, "Don't remind me." And with that he left the room, making sure that Jarvis locked down behind him.

Pepper tried to sleep, but any sound at all and her eyes shot open, especially if it emitted from Tony, he would sigh, turn a little and mumble… and then she heard it, her name. Was he awake? No, if he was Jarvis would have alerted her instantly. Gathering the throw around her, Miss Potts slowly approached the bedside and looked down on her boss, all she had and sighed. His boyish features were more obvious when he slept, he looked innocent and untouched by the cruel world he knew now. Biting her lower lip, Pepper reached out and slowly brushed a strand of his thick dark hair from his face when his hand shot up and snatched her wrist, causing her to gasp in alarm.

" Don't…"His eyes fluttered, " Don't leave me…" He pulled her to him, his body turning and forcing hers to lie next to him, his arms securing her into place as though she was some sort of stuff animal or security blanket, "Thank you… I'm sorry…"

Pepper sighed and shifted so they were face to face, "Go back to sleep Tony. I won't leave. I promise…" And despite her reserves she laid a soft kiss on his cheek and felt a little better when he smiled, his eyes closing once again.

She laid with him the rest of the night, watching him, feeling him breathe his hold on her never loosened and before long Pepper found herself succumbing to exhaustion and fell asleep or something akin to sleep anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay hope you all like that. Seeing the movie a fourth time tonight helped inspire me… so anyways Glow in the dark Tony dolls for all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Six: **Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter Song: **Where Will You Go by Evanescence

**Author Notes: **Sorry, but there's a little angst in this chapter… I promise Tony will snap out of it soon, but yeah. And a month has passed since the incident. And I'm not sound tracking every chapter, but most of them so make sure to have a looksie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scotch burned, but he welcomed it with a satisfied sigh, as he settled the glass down on the coffee table and looked around his living room. The windows had been repaired, but the table that had once held his fancy decanter set (also no more) was gone, and it could never be replaced. It had been an antique and his mother's favorite. Tony shrugged his shoulders carelessly and flipped on the tv.

"Iron Man no more? Where has the world's metal clad hero gone? No sign of him for a month, not even of his alter ego Tony Sta—"

He changed the channel, a frown caressing his lips, which could barely be seen underneath his now shaggy facial hair. He hurried passed the news channels and settled on a basketball game, but wasn't really watching it. Instead he picked up his tumbler of scotch and drank it down as though it was water and then poured himself some more. He was glad he could feel that buzz now, and he knew if he kept drinking like this he would continue to feel it for some time and that suited him perfectly.

A moment or two later, Rhodey came in, he was all smiles, but Tony knew it was just a front for him. Normally he would balk at the idea someone was feeling sorry for him, giving him pity, but at the moment he could really care less.

"I brought some pizza and burgers. Didn't know which you'd want today." James Rhodes did his best not to let his worry show, but was beginning to fail. It had been a month and every day for that month he had always found him here, like this… hollow and not the Tony he knew and called a friend. Words like post-traumatic stress were being tossed around again and Pepper had practically moved in and was more like a nursemaid than an assistant. Rhodey worried about her too and her obvious lack of sleep.

Tony glanced at his friend and shrugged his shoulders again, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

James sighed heavily in frustration, "Tony—"

"Don't. Don't start. In fact, get out."

And that was the last straw, "Fine." Rhodes tossed the burger bag and pizza box onto the coffee table and walked out of the room and into Pepper's office.

"He's refusing to eat again isn't he…" Pepper sounded how she looked, tired, worn and rumpled.

"Yup." Jim folded his arms and leaned against her doorway, "I give up. I can't do this anymore… when he wants to go back to being Tony or at least something more like him, give me a call. But for now, I'm done."

Pepper sighed, "I can't do this alone…" Her voice wavered and finally the resolve broke and tears welled visibly in her blue gaze, "I'm sorry Jim… I…" She stood and hunted about her office a moment, " Damn it. Where is the Kleenex." Her tiny fists smacked down on her desk and before she knew it, strong dark arms held her.

"It's okay Pepper… it's going to be okay." In the last month he and Pepper had become confidants to one another, friends as well. He looked to the woman like the sister he never had and felt brotherly instinct to comfort her, to assure her it was going to be okay.

Pepper let Jim comfort her, she hated it, but she let it go. It felt good to let it all out, to cry. How much more of this could she take? What would be her last straw?

"Are you going to be okay Pep?" He had let her go and located the tissue box, holding it out to her.

"I'll survive. Sorry about that." She wiped her eyes and straightened her clothing and hair.

"No worries. I'll call and check on him later."

Pepper nodded, and walked her friend to the door, her eyes passing into the living room a moment to see Tony out of it on the sofa, the glass tumbler still held tightly in his hand, "Duty calls. Talk to you later Jim." They smiled sadly at each other and Pepper made her way into the living room as she heard the front door click closed.

Slowly and gently she pried the glass from his hand and set it on the coffee table. She then took a throw and tucked it around the sleeping man and settled herself on the sofa next to him, flipping through the channels, skipping anything with news on it as fast as she could click. Her free hand had traveled to his forehead and was gently rubbing circles across it in an absent-minded effort to be some sort of comfort.

An hour or so later, Pepper had fallen asleep, her body had slipped down until she was slumped to one side, her arms curled about her middle in effort to be warm… even though the house wasn't cold in any way. Jarvis had turned the tv off thirty minutes ago when her eyes had first drooped and it was thirty minutes later that Tony awoke, alert to the fact he was not alone on the couch.

Slowly he sat up, his head swimming and his body feeling like it had been hit by a mack truck. He turned, his head tilting to one side at the view of his assistant and how helpless she looked, how tired and worn. Carefully he stood and then gently lifted her in his arms and made for the guest room that was hers.

Placing her on the bed, he carefully removed her ridiculous shoes and covered her with the comforter. The dark circles beneath her eyes worried him… was she not sleeping? Was it because of him. _"You only ever think about yourself Tony." _Her words echoed in his mind and he sighed, "I'm sorry Pepper…" He brushed a lock of strawberry from her face and left a kiss on her forehead and exited the room. It almost felt like he was saying good bye, and maybe he was… he didn't know anymore. He did know that he needed, wanted another drink, especially now.

He went for some vodka this time, mostly because he had finally consumed all the scotch his home had to offer and went downstairs into his shop. There he made himself comfortable once again in front of a tv and just stared at the blank screen, never turning it on as he drowned himself in liquor and welcomed the buzz in his head with open arms like an old lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Short I know, but more will be coming soon. And thanks to all readers and reviewers, you rock my world!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Seven: **Picking up the Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter Song: **Tell Me Where it Hurts by Garbage

**Author Notes: **Okay some more angst, but we're getting closer to the light at the end of the tunnel for Tony… and we're going to have a Pepper/Tony moment, so we're getting closer there too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of breaking glass woke him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepy and looked around trying to remember where he was. Ah, right, the shop, "Jarvis, time."

" _**3:02 am, sir."**_

Tony blinked, "Err… okay, then." He stood and stretched, eying the almost forgotten half drunk bottle of vodka and sighed, when a loud thump above him grabbed his attention. What had woke him a few minutes ago? Oh, right, breaking glass.

"Jarvis if someone is breaking into the house and you didn't alert me… I'm going to give you a Jamaican accent." Tony headed for the stairs.

"_**I am sensing no one else on the premises but you sir and Miss Potts."**_

"Pepper?" A puzzled look crossed Tony's face," What is she doing here at this hour?"

" _**I believe sir that she is getting drunk."**_

"What?!" With that, Tony raced up the stairs two and a time and slid into the kitchen and beheld a rather out of place sight. Pepper was seated, legs crossed on the floor with an array of empty, half full and broken glass bottles around her. She had a bottle of Jack Daniel's currently at her lips and was savoring it, sort of. The second the bottle left her lips she coughed and gagged.

"Oh. Hey Tony…" Her words slurred, and she took another swallow of the amber liquid.

"Pepper, just what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" A small hiccup escaped her lips and she giggled, something she never ever did.

" It looks like you're trying to drink yourself under the table." He frowned and eyed the open and almost empty secret cupboard, " And it also looks like you found my secret stash. Tsk, I never pegged you for a snoop Miss Potts."

"Well… you're almost right." She looked at the JD bottle and tossed it aside, it hit the tiled floor and shattered, the brown liquid inching towards the hem of her black pencil skirt, "I'm trying to… drink you, under the table."

"Come again?"

"Yup." She reached for his red wine now, a bottle that had once belonged to his great grandfather, " I figured if I drink it… you won't be able to anymore." She worked at the cork, yanking and pulling and then with an annoyed huff tossed it away as well, luckily Tony's reflexes made it possible to snatch it before it to met the tiles.

Carefully he sat it on the counter and moved in front of the very intoxicated Miss Potts, "Come on Miss Potts, I think you've had enough for tonight." He took a hold of her arms and went to help her to her feet when she tore out of his grasp.

"No! I'm not done yet… there's still bottles." She pointed at the cabinet and folded her arms childishly.

"You my dear Miss Potts are very drunk and I will not let you get any drunker." With that he yanked her from the floor and into his arms, " And don't blame me when you wake up in the morning, you will have no one to blame but yourself for the way you're going to feel."

She let out a yell of frustration and began to fight at him, kicking, scratching, slapping and punching, "Put me down now, damn you." She wiggled just enough that he almost dropped her and she screamed a little.

"Do not tempt me to drop you right on your little ass, because I will do it if you do not stop squirming." Tony Stark had little trouble holding his liquor, sure he could get a buzz now and then, but he doubted if Pepper Potts had ever drank anything harder than champagne… until now obviously.

"Oooh no. Tony put me down." She swooned slightly, and felt her stomach do one hell of a summersault.

"You're looking rather green, Miss Potts. First stop, bathroom."

Thirty minutes later after holding her hair for a second time, Tony Stark settled himself on the bathroom floor and stared at his assistant. She looked like hell, death warmed over and still a little green around the edges. Her head was now resting against the side of the tub and she stared back at him with almost empty eyes and it was then that he decided not to have anything stronger than scotch in the house from now on.

"How are you feeling Pepper?"

She groaned slightly and tried to lift her head, bad idea, seconds later her head was back over the toilet again, Tony gently holding her hair from her face and rubbing circles across her back. This time she wasn't at it as long and her head felt a little clearer when it was all said and done," A little better now." She said weakly and fell back against him.

Tony gathered his assistant up in his arms and readjusted himself so he was sitting with his back against the side of the tub, indian style with her in his lap, "Good, you look a little less green." He chuckled," Promise me that you will never, ever wear green. At least around me."

The movement of his body as he chuckled lulled and comforted her, even the sound, "I promise." She smiled sleepily, "I'm to pale for the color anyways." She found herself snuggling against him, the low hum of the arc reactor in his chest soothing. She fought to keep her eyes open, but soon discovered it was a losing battle and let them close, her head falling against his chest.

He held her like that, afraid to move, afraid he'd wake her. He shifted a little more and slowly brought her down onto the floor with him, laying down, his body curling around hers.

(Several hours later)

"_**Sir, Colonel Rhodes is at the front door. Shall I let him in?"**_

Tony Stark shot up, his body stiff and looked around… why was he in the guest bathroom? And then he looked down and was instantly reminded, Pepper had tried to get drunk. Now she lay asleep unaware of the hell known as the hangover that awaited her when she opened her pretty eyes, "Sure, let him. Tell him I'll be a moment."

"_**Certainly Sir."**_

Tony ran a hand through his mussed hair and leaned over his assistant, shaking her gently," Pepper, time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Pepper tried to open her eyes, but even that simple act felt like it was going to hurt, a groan of protest left her lips as Tony shook her gently and she tried to pull away from him, "Lemme alone." She muttered and brought her hands up to her head and whimpered.

"Now Miss Potts do you really want our dear friend Colonel Rhodes to see you like this?"

In that instant she shot up and regretted it as the world slammed her in the face, "Oh lord… what or who hit me?" She looked around and blinked, a lost expression crossing her face, " And why am I in the bathroom and on the floor?" She looked to Tony accusingly.

"Hey. Don't give me that look, this my dear was all you. I just held your hair back." He grinned a little, her being that plastered had been rather interesting, but he really didn't want to witness it again.

"Held my hair… " Her eyes grew wide as the night before hit her, " Oh…" They grew wider still, "Oh!"

"Come on, I can't wait to see the look on Rhodey's face when he sees you in the same outfit from yesterday and with me." He chuckled.

Pepper's hand instantly connected with the back of Tony's head, "Not funny."

The chuckle grew into unrelenting laughter, "No, it's hilarious." Tony stood and offered Miss Potts a hand up, " Now come on, I know the perfect hang over food for you."

When the two of them finally departed the bathroom, they came up the hall and was greeted by a rather curious look from Col. Rhodes, "Do I want to know?" He had his suspicions, but kept them to himself.

Pepper gave him a glare that spoke volumes.

"Right. I don't want to know. Gotcha."

"I'm going to order some pizza, everything on it okay for you Rhodey?" Tony ignored the disgusted look on Pepper's face as he waited for his friend's approval.

"Everything on it?" Rhodey quirked a brow," You don't seem very hung over Tony."

" I'm not, Pepper is." And thanks to fast reflexes, Tony was able to dodge the throw pillow that had been aimed for his head.

" Next time it will be one of my shoes." She glared at him, " Heel first."

James laughed, "Ooo, she's pissy when she's hung over." And that earned him a throw pillow as well, only he didn't duck in time.

" I hate you both. I'm going to take a shower."

Tony grinned at her, " Aww, you know you love me." He winked at her, that boyish charm shining through.

"Keep dreaming." And with that, Pepper headed off for a shower and a fresh change of clothes, ignoring the double roar of laughter that chased her from the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay we're done with the angst pretty much… it might show it's emo face again here and there, but not as much as it has already, promise. And props to all my readers and reviewers, luff you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Eight: **Back to Business

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Time for a little action, don't you guys think?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you back?" Rhodes asked, once they had both stopped laughing.

" Yes and no." Tony admitted once he hung up the phone, pizza would be there in twenty minutes.

"Care to explain that one?"

"Yes because I really, honestly can't do the wallowing thing. No because every time I close my eyes…" He let the sentence die off, not needing to finish it, " I take it this isn't exactly a social call?"

"No. Fury called me, it's time to get back in the suit. Otherwise… how did he put it?" James paused a moment, "Ah, he would come and personally throw your lily rich boy white ass in it." He grinned, he was liking this Fury guy.

Tony fingered his still scraggly facial hair, really wanting a trim and a shave, "Why?"

" Dunno, he just told me to give you the message to get back in the suit." Rhodes shrugged, "So I'm just the messenger, but my guess is he needs you to keep up on it. "

Tony nodded, "Hmm. True." He headed for his bedroom and the attached master bath, knowing Rhodey would follow and began to get out his expensive shaving kit.

"Uh. Tony, I don't think right now is a good time to spiffy up."

"Now is the perfect time. Plus it's bugging me, could compromise my concentration while in the suit." He picked up his trimmer and got to work, "Don't need that now do we?"

James Rhodes rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Some things will never change."

"_**Sir, your pizza just arrived."**_

"Thanks Jarvis," Tony glanced to Rhodes through the mirror, "Do you mind? I'm a little busy here."

Pepper's shower had gone on longer than normal, but it had felt so good that she stayed under the spray an extra ten minutes before finally pulling herself out and into a large, white fluffy towel. Carefully, she exited the guest bathroom and made her way towards her guest room when the door on her left opened and out came a shaved, dressed and pressed Tony Stark, causing her to freeze.

"Oh. Um." Tony gave one of his lopsided grins, "This is awkward."

Pepper's pale skin turned that fetching shade of pink that Tony enjoyed causing, "Yes. It is. I'll be going to my room now." She turned to leave, when she felt his hand fall on her naked upper arm.

"Pepper, I'm sorry…"

"Its fine, Mr. Stark, it won't happen again I assure you." Slowly she moved out of his grasp, "And thank you for your assistance last night."

Tony frowned, as she snapped into uber business woman, "That will be all Miss Potts." And he watched her go into her room and shook his head, running a hand through his hair and went to find Rhodey and the pizza he could smell.

(Two hours later.)

" You are a useless piece of scrap metal…" Tony growled as he waved off one of his robots which was trying to help him fix the damage he had done to his suit. It was time to be a hero again and go out to save the day, it wasn't like he did much else anymore. He still of course held Stark Industries firmly in his grasp, but going to the office was pointless, always was. Pepper did all that for him, thanks to her he hadn't seen the inside of his office for years. The board room however was another matter entirely.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"_**Yes, sir?"**_

"Flip the news on, let's see what's going on in the world. See if Iron Man is in need."

"_**Certainly. It is good to have you back."**_

"Thanks." The sounds of the CNN filled the shop as Tony continued to fix the dents, broken wiring and torn screws of the suit when suddenly, something caught his attention.

"Today we received word that insurgents employed by the Ten Rings are responsible for the recent attacks on US soldiers in Iraq."

The rest of what the anchor woman had to say became nothing but white noise in Tony's ears, instead his eyes narrowed on the screen and the warzone it showed. Anger welled inside him, burning hot and boiling, The Ten Rings. Why couldn't they stay dead? Or had he only taken care of a few mere pawns in their deadly game?

His lips twitched, his eyes grew dark and blank. He put the suit into place and went to slip into the black under suit. Moments later he was being fitted with the metal armor. His eyes never leaving the flat screen as each piece was put into place, finally the jaw was fitted and the helmet was lowered.

"Jarvis?"

"_**Sir?"**_

"Get Rhodey on the line for me. I don't want any raptors on my ass this time."

A moment later, "Colonel Rhodes here."

"Hey Rhodey. I'm going out, keep your friends off my tail okay?" He walked towards the exit tube that had been crafted from the hole he had made not so long ago.

"Consider it done, just be careful out there okay."

"Worried about me hunny?" Tony quipped, smirking inside the helmet.

"Always. Let me know when you're back home." With that James hung up.

The sudden sharp familiar click of high heels on the stairs caused Tony to turn and look in that direction, knowing who he was about to see. He watched her pause on the last step, frown and then quickly recover, " Do I need to sign something before I blast off Miss Potts?"

"Tony are you sure you're up to this…"

He liked how she had taken to calling him Tony more often lately, even though he found it kind of sexy when she called him Mr. Stark, "Very sure." He moved towards her, the face plat lifting slowly revealing his face, "I'll be back before you know it."

Pepper looked at him with doubt filled eyes, "This can wait until you get back then." She indicated the papers in her hands, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark."

He couldn't take it anymore, "No, that will not be all Miss Potts." And before she could turn away, react or discourage him, he took her in his metal arms and kissed her not caring if she kissed him back or slapped him. Instead when he finally let her go, she stood there stunned, staring at him in shock.

" I'll be back." He winked at her as the face plate lowered and locked back into place once again and he took off, flying up into and out of the exit tube, his lips still warm from being pressed against hers.

It truly had been the last thing she had expected, and yet she had wanted it for so very long. For a moment her mind went back to that night on that balcony… she could've had it then, if only she had had the guts to go through with it. But this time he had made it happen, and frankly it had been wonderful. As he flew off, her fingertips lightly pressed against her lips trying to capture the warmth that lingered from his.

For what seemed like forever, Pepper stood in the that spot, her body frozen in time as she worked on gathering her senses about her once more. Maybe it didn't mean anything, maybe he just wanted a kiss for the road and she had happened to be the closest woman around. Or maybe not, maybe she just needed to stop thinking about it and go back upstairs. Yes, that was a perfectly good idea.

Steadying herself, Pepper Potts walked up the stairs with a purpose in her step and went to her office. The emails had piled up again and she had a few of her own to answer. One she had gotten a week ago that she needed to reply to, a request from Vanity Fair to be interviewed, why not? Once she was settled at her desk, she clicked that one first and replied with a simple yes and asking when they would like to do the interview and then she proceeded on with the rest of the emails, her own and Tony's… no, Mr. Stark. She really needed to stop thinking of him as just Tony, wasn't professional.

Seventy emails later and Pepper had moved onto doing some budgeting of Mr. Stark's charity accounts. Anything to keep her mind busy, anything to keep her focus off of him, off of what he was doing at that very moment.

(High above the Middle East)

Iron Man soared effortlessly through the skies, his body taunt with determination, his lips still tingling from that kiss. Oh yes, there had been sparks for him, he was sure.

"_**Sir, you are approaching target."**_

"Huh? Oh. Right." He shook his head, had to stay focused. Time to blow up the bad guys, " I think some tunes are in order Jarvis."

"_**Certainly Sir, what did you have in mind?"**_

Tony thought a moment and then grinned, "I feel like a little Linkin Park, No More Sorrow."

"_**Excellent choice, Sir."**_

The sounds of guitars and screaming lyrics filled Tony's ears, pumping him and making him focus on the task ahead as a shell suddenly shot passed him.

"Whoa! That was close." Tony watched as his targeting system searched and then locked on his assailant, another one of those tanks.

"I'm getting tired of the damned tanks." With that he sent one of his specially designed mini missiles towards the large dust covered moving weapon. Within seconds it blew into a thousand bits. Tony grinned, this is what he lived for, that thrill that made his blood rush, that feeling he was doing some actual good in the world, "Yeah!"

"_**Good shot, sir. Warning, heat seeking missiles locked."**_

These were too big for him to blow up, he'd have to out maneuver them, especially since they would be able to follow him no matter what. But it gave him an idea for an improvement on the suit, cutting down the heat it gave off.

"_**Missiles have been deployed."**_

"Thanks for the warning. Here we go." He waited and watched for them to come just below him almost seconds from hitting him and blowing him all to hell.

"Jarvis. Cut power." The AI didn't protest as the suit gave a small whine, signaling the loss of power and he began to fall as the two missiles collided above him and sent him falling faster, "Okay Jarvis, power back up!"

In seconds he was jetting smoothly through the air once again, " Okay where did those bad boys come from." Tony grinned as he hovered, the suit searching out the bad guys.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." His system locked on, "Bingo." Soon all the bad guys and their toys lay in ruins, smoking heaps of nothing. Tony smiled satisfied, Linkin Park still roaring inside the helmet as he made for home.

"_**Sir, you have company." **_

I have wha…" Tony found himself interrupted by enemy fire, this time from a plane they had obviously stolen from the air force. He flew up and over the top of it, out of its range, inspecting it as he did so. He was right, stolen, it had been stripped of any signs it had once belonged to the USA.

"Jarvis, get Rhodes on the line please." Tony quickly ducked just under the tail of the jet and waited.

"Colonel Rhodes speaking."

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Tony? Are you all done?" That was rather quick, James thought to himself.

"Not exactly, it looks like you're missing a jet."

"Come again?" Rhodes was puzzled.

"At this very moment I am currently hiding just under the front of the tail of a fighter that used to belong to us, you. It's been sanded and stripped." Tony wondered how long he had before the pilot got smart.

"Well, take it out. What are you waiting for a written invitation?"

"Not exactly, just wondering if your boys would like a crack at it." The jet sped up, and so did he.

"It's all yours."

"Fine. Be that way." Tony's voice match the sarcastic grin on his lips, "Let me have all the fun."

"Gladly. Be careful."

"Always. Catch you later then." And they hung up.

"Any suggestions Jarvis?"

"_**Might I suggest the element of surprise, sir?"**_

"Works for me." Iron Man then proceeded to maneuver his way around the tail to fly just above the jet that had no idea he was there, for the moment.

"Engage magnetics." Slowly he lowered himself down onto the back of the jet, his boots sticking instantly with a small clang. The metal hero slowly inched forward, his intent to see who was home. For a moment he just stood there gazing down into the cockpit before finally reaching down and knocking sharply on the glass, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Tony watched with amused satisfaction as the pilot jumped and then looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. In reply, Tony just waved and hung on as the idiot rolled the jet, only to be further annoyed when Iron Man was still there like a permanent hood ornament, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

And then the pilot's eyes basically said, wanna bet? And before the man in the suit could react, the pilot punched out leaving the jet to fall and crash in the desert, hoping that Iron Man would still be so firmly attached.

"Ah, crap. Disengage magnetics." As the jet plummeted towards earth, Tony fired up his rockets and dove after the pilot who's shoot had opened easily, but it wasn't going to stay that way, " Happy landings." With that, Iron Man shot up the man's chute and finally was able to head back home.

"_**Well done sir."**_

"Always nice to hear from you Jarvis and it's time for a music change, something a little mellower for the ride home please." A second later the suit was filled with the sounds of Beethoven, "Good choice." And Tony wondered as he flew what sort of damage the suit had taken, hopefully not much, he would rather focus his attentions elsewhere when he got back to Malibu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there we go… could've been better on the action part, but I gave it the good old college try. Iron Man cookies for all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Nine: **Time to Think

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes:** Within the next two chapters… you all are going to hate me. But! I will fix the drama I promise. goes to find the perfect hiding place and fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like forever, the sky endless as the ocean below him. He wondered if he would ever get back. Every few minutes Jarvis would update him on his location, and how many minutes and miles left. He pushed the sub-sonic flight, the jets almost whined in protest. His eagerness to get home puzzled him, and worried him. The need however was familiar, instinctive and hungry.

His lips were still so very warm.

He landed inside the shop, he was getting better at landing, it was almost effortless now. The face plate lifted and he breathed in the familiar smells of oil, machines and her. Her scent lingered in the air, trying to intoxicate him more than any drink ever could.

He held still as the suit was removed from his body, he felt the few bruises that were already blossoming in blue, purple and red. He stripped the black under suit from his body and went for the shop's shower. It was decidedly a cold one.

What seemed like hours later, but only minutes he padded upstairs on bare feet and paused, she had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him. And in that moment he realized, saw how fragile she truly was. How delicate, how easily she could be broken apart. His heart gave and uncomfortable twinge.

Before he knows it he's standing next to the sofa, looking down on her as though she belonged to him. He smirked a little knowing she would call him a complete Neanderthal if she could witness his thoughts at the moment.

Next thing he knows, he's sitting down on the edge next to her, she stirs, her eyes fluttering and she meets his gaze.

"You're back." She looks him over slowly, "Are you okay? Do you need some ice. Something—"

His finger on her lips silences her, "I'm okay. A few bruises." He smiles, "And I told you that I'd be back."

She feels his other hand at hr side, lifting her towards him, and she can't look away, her eyes are locked with his, her heart rate increases and then she places a hand on his chest, "No." She breathes.

He stops, her hand on his chest keeping his lips mere inches from hers, "No?" He pushes against her hand, the feel of her breath on his face maddening.

"Yes." She closes her eyes a moment, "No."

He chuckles, "Make up your mind Miss Potts." His other hand trails along her ribs.

She bites her lower lip, her eyes open and she fully grasps how close he truly is to her, his arms lifting, her legs trapped between him and the back of the sofa as he holds her upper body seconds away from his. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders, the muscles beneath the black shirt intimidating. She hesitates, her lips part…

But Tony's patience wore out, "No martinis to save you this time."

And his mouth crashes against hers, his kiss intense, desperate. She has no choice but to melt against him, she sees no other way. Her body moves on its own, her fingers digging into his hair, the kiss grows harder, she drives it there. She lets him pull her against his body, the arc reactor hums softly against her, and her lips part invitingly.

It was good to know he wasn't alone, that she wanted this as much as him. Why had he fought something that felt so right, so good for all these years? Oh, yeah, because he thought she didn't want him. Now he knew better, he had wondered that night on the balcony, but she had dismissed it quickly two days later outside the conference when he changed his life forever.

He slowly pulls back, disengages and stares at her swollen lips, the skin around them red from his facial hair, in that moment she had never looked more sexy to him, "Breathe Potts." He laughed, laughed like he had when she had had her hand inside his chest, " You don't strike me as the sort of woman who swoons."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I'm not."

"Glad to hear it." And he moved in to kiss her again when she pulled back.

"Tony... I..." Pepper took a deep breath, " I need time to think."

He let her go, he let her go and moved away, " There's nothing to think about."

His sudden shift in mood caused worry to swell in her, "Yes, there is." With that she stood and gathered her things from the coffee table, "Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Whatever."

She went to say something and then stopped and sighed and headed for the door, she could feel his eyes watching her, burning with hurt now and not with the passion that had been there moments ago. She didn't look back as she slipped out the door.

Tony sat there for several minutes after Pepper had left him, his body ached in so many ways now. His heart felt heavy and alone. She had to think? What the hell did she have to think about? There was nothing to think about, nothing to analyze. Damn her.

He shot up from the sofa and went into the kitchen, there was a moment that the sound of cupboards slamming open and closed filled the air and then a glass smacked against the counter and amber liquid was pour and then drank.

"Aah." The sound was anything but satisfying. He threw the glass into the sink shattering it, took the bottle and stormed back into the living room and sat back on the couch and drank until he felt nothing. Then he proceeded to drink until all rational thought was lost. He drank and drank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Free cookies. Seriously I luff you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Ten: **Empty

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Peeks out of hiding place I promise it will all turn out right in the end. And warning, mature scene ahead. ducks back into hiding again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly Pepper had slept well when she got home, she hadn't realized how exhausted she had been. How emotionally tired she was, but now she felt refreshed as she paused at the front door of Tony Stark's mansion and waited for Jarvis to scan and recognize her. The pleasant computerized British accented voice never greeted her, no good morning, nothing.

Quirking a worried brow, Pepper took her electronic key and unlocked the door. As she stepped inside, she returned her key to her briefcase and froze just inside the foyer, the darkened foyer.

A strange chill worked its way down her spine, something told her to go right back home, to leave. Ignoring the warnings, Pepper walked further into the house, her steps slow and as quiet as one could be in four inch stilettos.

"Tony?" She called out, her voice but a whisper. She noted that the window panels had not shifted to allow the morning light in, which left the living room cased in shadows and that's when she saw him. His presence made her jump and swallow a small sound of surprise.

"Have you been there all night?" She placed her briefcase in a chair and approached him, stopping cold when he finally looked at her.

"Yes." His voice was rough, his eyes blood shot, his skin pale.

The look on his face caused Pepper's blood to run cold, her eyes took note of the empty bottle in his hand, and the fact the room smelled of it, "Are you—"

"No!" He stood then and slammed the bottle onto the coffee table, shattering it before he could move his hand, causing tiny cuts to appear in his palm and on his fingers, "I am not okay. You had to think?" He walked towards her, stalked more like it, "What in the hell was there to think about?"

She wanted to run, instead she stood her ground, "You're bleeding."

"So I am Miss Potts, so I am." He stood before her now, looking down at her, towering.

"Tony…you're scaring me." She backed up, "Jarvis?"

There was no answer.

"Jarvis is shut down for upgrades right now." He leered, very, very drunk.

"Tony. Snap out of it now." Her tone became authorative, but failed slightly, wavering.

"Am I making you nervous, Miss Potts?" He spat her name like a curse.

"No."

He laughed, but it was mocking, "You suck at lying."

She took another deep breath," Enough. You Tony Stark are going to bed, and I am going to pour every last drop of scotch and whatever else I find down the sink." She moved to lead him into his room when his hand snatched her wrist, "Let me go. Tony, you're hurting me."

"Good. I want you to hurt. You've hurt me, a lot." He pulled her against him, his blood hand roughly pushing hair out of her eyes, "You. Had. To. Think!"

"Let go of me." She struggled, pushed and pulled to no avail.

He began to pull her towards his bedroom, and then turned and pulled her against him, his lips crushing against hers roughly.

Pepper's fight instinct kicked in and she bit his lip, hard. Seconds later she found herself throw down onto the sofa, "Leave. Me. Alone."

Tony heard nothing but white noise in his mind, he saw her lips moving, but nothing fell from them. He kissed her again, his hands working the buttons of her blouse, he took her struggling for something it wasn't when the world went black and he slumped onto the floor, crashing into the coffee table with a thud.

Pepper was gasping for air, buttons from her blouse were missing and she held the tv remote in her hand as though it was a knife. She had hit him hard enough in the back of the head to knock him out cold. For a moment she sat there and then she cried, her make up leaving black smears down her face as she stood on shaking legs and went for her briefcase and cellphone.

"Please answer, please answer…"

"Colonel Rhodes speaking."

"Thank you… Rhodey. I need you now… he… " She couldn't talk, she was sobbing now, choking, " Just hurry."

As soon as she heard the click on the other end, Pepper went for the control console for Jarvis and brought him back online.

**_"Colonel Rhodes has just arrived. Shall I—"_**

"Yes. Let him in." Pepper raced for the door and fell against the man in uniform, her body going limp as she passed out.

(Ten minutes later.)

James Rhodes had put Pepper in the guest room she often occupied and settled on the sofa and waited. He watched his best friend shift, turn slightly and wince until he was on his back, "Need some help?"

Tony nodded, and winced once more, "I feel like someone beat me."

Jim's eyes narrowed, and he thought to himself 'You haven't felt the worst, yet'. The black military man stood and held out his hand, He easily helped his friend up from the floor and then punched him square in the jaw sending him right back down.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell was that for?" Tony rubbed his jaw, the warmth of blood filling his mouth," And have you been working out?"

James Rhodes rolled his eyes, " You know exactly what it was for, you jackass."

Tony laid there a moment, his mind mulling and then he remember, it all flooded back like a very bad dream, "Where is she… I need."

"Nope. She doesn't need to see you right now or hear any excuses." Jim shook his head, "And don't think about drowning your misery, I've cleaned the liquor out of this place. Hopefully for good."

Tony frowned and rubbed the back of his head, a small knot was clearly forming, "We'll see."

"What was going through that head of yours anyways… attacking her like that. What happened between you two that I'm missing?"

Tony sighed and slowly stood, he moved, but the action showed the stiffness in his body, the hurt, "We..uh.." He literally fell onto the sofa, "I… think I'm in love with her."

Rhodes eyes grew wide, "What?!" But of course it made sense, the tension between the two of them was hard to bear, even he had to go home and take a cold one some days after watching the two of them interact.

"Yeah, I know. I really screwed up…"

"Ooh. Yeah. Ya know you got a funny way of showing a girl that you love'er." Col. Rhodes shook his head.

Tony sighed heavily, "She got scared last night. Worried, something, said she needed time to think. I was tired and it made me a little peeved. So I knocked back… a whole bottle." He rubbed the back of his head, hissing when his fingers brushed the knot, "She came in this morning and found me drunk… beyond drunk actually. And, well you know the rest."

"Man, I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a damned soap opera." James stood and brushed off his uniform jacket, "Just give her some space for now, a couple of days away from each other might do you both some good. I'll take her home."

Tony nodded and stayed on the sofa and watched his best friend walk down the hall. There was a few murmured words exchanged and, then he saw her, his eyes met hers just before she looked away, down at the floor as she put one foot in front of the other. She didn't look like her, she had been crying what little make-up she wore was long gone or smeared down her cheeks. Her blouse was buttoned funny and the reason why hit him solid like another punch.

"Pepper I…"

"Just leave me alone. Do not talk to me right now Anthony." She sharply turned her head from him and let Jim lead her out the front door.

"I'm sorry…" But only he heard it, well and Jarvis. Tony Stark laid down on his sofa and curled into a ball the best he could for a man of six feet, his eyes blinked back tears. He felt stupid, worthless and nothing like the hero, the man everyone thought he was. He felt like nothing…

Empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please don't flame me. goes back into hiding and working on chapter eleven**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Eleven: **Please Forgive Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Yes this chapter is named after the song that will be appearing in it. Lyrics will be in italics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed and he hadn't slept. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, the look in her eyes haunted him. He had picked up the phone several times, at three in the morning he actually dialed and then hung up after just two rings. She would know… damnit. She would know it was him. Who else would it be?

Standing from the sofa, Tony ran his hands through his unruly hair and sighed, " Jarvis."

"_**Sir?"**_

Even Jarvis sounded pissed at him, great, "Turn on the XM radio please. It's too quiet."

Moments later the house filled with music, but it was still empty, still hollow. Still lonely. He eyed the phone again, he fingered it and dialed her number, this time he wouldn't hang up.

_Still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss, its gettin better baby_

_No one can better this..._

It seemed to ring forever, he paced from the kitchen into the living room and back. His eyes stayed glued to the floor, and then he heard it, her voice.

"Hello?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Tony? Is that you…"

_Still holdin on, you're still the one_

_First time our eyes met, same feelin I get_

_Only feels much stronger, wanna love ya longer…_

He sighed, he knew she heard it and he nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "Yes… it's me." He waited for her to hang up, to hear the phone hit a wall, but nothing like that came.

"Are you…okay?"

She sounded genuinely worried, "I will be. Hearing your voice helps…" He admitted.

"Do you need me to—"

"No. It's better that you aren't around me right now." Was that a sniffle he just heard? He sighed again, this was very uncomfortable.

"I know you were drunk… that you weren't yourself."

"Pepper, I…" He could tell her, not now, not like this, "I'm sorry. For everything."

" I know." Her voice was hollow, she hadn't forgiven him. He wondered if she ever would.

_You still turn the fire on..._

_So if youre feelin lonely dont_

_Youre the only one I ever want_

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do..._

_...I can't stop lovin you…_

He blinked, he could faintly hear the same song playing in the background on her end, he had to smile in an ironic manner, "We're listening to the same station." He moved the phone from his ear so she could hear and then brought it back.

"So we are." Her voice sounded like she was smiling too.

Pepper Potts sighed, she did it much quieter than her boss, the song tore at her as if it was coming from him, a sign. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, that he was just as confused and scared as she was. Neither of them wanted to ruin anything between them, implied or otherwise.

"Tony I…" She wanted so badly to finish the sentence, but she figured now was not the time and she was very close to being afraid of him, of the passion that could overtake him sometimes.

_Dont deny me this pain Im going through..._

_...if I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me every word I say is true..._

_...our best times are together..._

_...touch, still gettin closer baby_

_Can't get close enough..._

_Still holdin on, still number one…_

Suddenly voices rose next door, her neighbors were fighting again. He had caught her cheating, and something else… Pepper did her best to block it out, "I need to go. I'll be in Monday okay…" She chewed on her lower lip, "But if you, need anything—"

"I'll call Rhodey." He answered flatly and softly hung up the phone.

_I remember the smell of your skin...everything_

_...all your moves...you, yeah!_

_...the nights ya know I still do..._

He tossed the phone onto the sofa and sighed, he needed something to distract him and the music wasn't helping, "Jarvis. Music off."

The sound of Bryan Adams' rough husky voice was replaced by silence. Tony welcomed it with open arms and settled on the sofa, flicking on the tv, he channel surfed for what seemed like hours, his insomnia was beginning to cut out on him, his eyelids felt heavy and moments later he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

(Pepper's Apartment)

Pepper Potts had turned off her radio as well, the song tugged at her heart, she felt as though the lyrics might rip it right from her chest. But unfortunately turning the music off meant she could hear her neighbors fighting better.

"I can't believe you Janice. Why? Don't you love me…"

"I'm sorry Paul I…"

"You what?"

Pepper plugged her ears and ran from her living room, the voices chasing her, growing more intense as she entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She laid down on her bed and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay there's chapter eleven, I know it's a little short, but the next one will be interesting and longer. You all rock my world. Oh and there is a point to Pepper's neighbors fight, it has to do with the next chapter and what happens.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Twelve: **Choices

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Sorry this took so long… busy week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper Potts shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, a small sigh left her lips and she kicked the sheet from her body. Something felt off, she felt out of place, as though she shouldn't be where she was. Despite her eyes being closed, Pepper could tell it was still night, her body just knew. But there was something familiar and also unfamiliar.

She laid there a moment longer and then finally opened her eyes… something was wrong. Slowly she sat up and looked to her right, expecting to see something, or rather someone. She saw nothing but empty rumpled sheets.

She sat on the edge of the bed and listened. It was quiet… too quiet. A frown crossed her lips as she stood from the bed and padded across the stone floor, down the stairs and into the living room. There she paused, everything seemed in order here… but. She eyed the stairs that lead down.

Pepper approached them slowly, as if the lead into the unknown. Each step was practically in slow motion, dread filled her. The further she descended the harder it was to see, smoke filling the air. Pepper ducked, covering her nose and mouth. She coughed a few times as she tried to see through the now thick, black smoke.

Suddenly it parted and Pepper Potts gasped at the sight before her. Tony's shop lay in ruins. All his robotic helpers in pieces… and then she saw him, he was in the suit, but he was moving frantically, trying it seemed to remove the suit, but couldn't. Flames from the fire licked at him, trying to grab onto the metal and burn it. Instead it caused it to glow red with intense heat…

"Tony!"

Tony's eyes shot open, he felt panicked. Something was wrong, slowly he sat up on the edge of his bed and eyed the time, 4:03 am. He ran fingers through his messy hair and yawned, "Jarvis?"

"_**You are up early, Sir."**_

Tony grumbled, "Not exactly." He looked around a little bewildered, " I feel a little uneasy. Scan the property."

"_**Certainly, Sir."**_

A few moments later, _**"Sir, the perimeter is secure."**_

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

__"_**I wish I knew Sir." **_

(Pepper's Apartment)

They were arguing again, but Pepper didn't mind, for they had woke her from a nightmare, one that she wished would go away, but hadn't for the past six months give or take. It was still that same dream, the dream that he never came back, well he did… but in a box, dead. She shuddered and burrowed further into her comforter and turned over.

After what seemed like hours, her neighbors went quiet and she fell back asleep. The next time her eyes parted, it was 4 am. This time the dream she was having woke her, she had been screaming his name, that alone was enough to wake her, but it was not the first time she had screamed his name in her sleep. She doubted it would be the last. But something else bothered her about the dream, one of the aspects felt a little too real.

And then it hit her, she was inhaling smoke, just like in the dream. The air was thick with it. Quickly she shot out of bed donning her robe and slippers, Pepper made for the living room and froze swallowing a scream that had worked its way up her throat. Her living room was literally on fire.

The wall where her flat screen tv had been was gone, it was nothing but flames and smoke now. Pepper wasted no time moving for her window and the fire escape. She looked back twice… and could save nothing. Luckily she had left her Blackberry at To—Mr. Starks'. The sounds of utter chaos and sirens greeted her with the early morning air as she shimmed down the escape as the fire began to reach out her window.

(Tony's Home)

He couldn't go back to sleep, something still bothered him. To begin with he had been awakened by someone who suspiciously sounded like Pepper, calling his name. The last time he had such an experience, his head was being dunked in water by terrorists.

To hell with this, Tony thought, "Jarvis. Television."

Without a word from the AI, the tv flashed on and Tony's eyes went wide.

"No one is sure what caused the Appletree Apartment building to become a blazing inferno. There has been speculation of some kind of foul play."

"Pepper…" Within seconds, his Audi was roaring through the early morning streets of Malibu.

Pepper felt vulnerable standing there in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, robe and slippers… fuzzy pink ones for crying out loud. What had she been thinking when she bought these anyways? But then she reminded herself that it didn't matter. It was a petty thing to think of right now, at least she got out safe and alive.

Her eyes locked on the place had called home for many years, frankly ever since she had settled in Malibu. She stood there as if made of stone and watched a part of her life burn away, go up in smoke and flames. She felt a tear at the corner of her eye and quickly wiped it away.

"Pepper!"

She knew that voice, that tone, like a comforting hand it caressed her. But why? Why had he come? Why was he here, how did he know?

"Pepper?"

His tone was more urgent now, frantic and worried. Why couldn't she bring herself to answer him? She waited in silence, hypnotized by the flames until she feels familiar hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

"Why did you answer?" Without thinking her pulled her to him, against him his arms going around her, "I was worried. Are you okay?"

She didn't mean to, but she stiffened within his arms and slowly pulled away from him, "I'm fine."

He felt his heart drop as she went rigid against him and then pulled herself from his arms, "Good." His voice was quiet, affected.

Pepper sighed, her eyes glancing once again to the building being torn apart by flames, "Tony… I have no where else to go." She looked at him, really looked and frowned at how rough he seemed, how haggard.

"I know." Tony held out his hand, " Come on, "He smiled, "Me casa, you casa."

The smile almost worked, he almost looked like the Tony she knew, "Thank you." She walked passed him, ignoring his hand.

The drive to the Stark mansion was a quiet, uncomfortable event. Pepper stared too calmly outside the passenger window, Tony focused way too much on his driving, actually remaining within the speed limit for once. His eyes would glance to her briefly, her composure bugged him… how she could be so calm. But then he noted her fidgeting fingers and one corner of his mouth arched just so.

Sometimes he wondered about her, wondered what she felt, why she was so good at hiding her emotions. Why did she hide them? He never could understand her, but then he had to question himself on if he's ever really tried. Probably not, but he should, he should really give it some effort.

Pepper Potts sighed heavily, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her own bed. She snuck a quick glance at Tony and felt that she would never sleep in her own bed again now, not just because of the fire, but other reasons. Reasons she didn't want to indulge, choices that she wished she didn't have to pick from… or that weren't staring her in the face at least.

And then she realized he was looking at her, looking at her in such a way that made her incapable of looking away. He held her gaze, his eyes seemed to be looking deeper, beyond her own eyes. She felt her breath catch just slightly in her throat, the action unfortunately causing her to cough.

He almost swerved the car into oncoming traffic, quickly recovering he reached a hand over to her, touching her back slightly, only to have her pull away, " Are you okay? I hope you didn't inhale too much of that smoke."

A few more gag like coughs and she could inhale and exhale normally, though shakily again, "No. I didn't. I'm fine." She scooted as close as she could get to the door and felt a wash of relief as they pulled into the garage slash workshop. She barely waited for the car to come to a stop before she was out, but she forced herself to calmly walk towards the stairs.

Tony got out, slammed the door and went after her, "Pepper can we talk?"

She paused, turned and couldn't look him in the eyes, she bit her lower lip a moment and played with the tie of her robe, "Not tonight. I'm tired, a little upset and worried." Why was she worried? She wasn't sure, but she felt in the back of her mind that the fire that caused her to for now officially call this place home was no accident.

Tony nodded, she was right, tonight or this morning rather was no good for either of them, "Get some sleep. If you need me I'll be down here. Just bug Jarvis and in return he'll bug me." He grinned.

She actually managed a small smile, I reached her eyes, "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all Ms. Potts." The smile was returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, a little plotness going on now. And they're starting to get along again… though Pepper isn't exactly up for touchy feely at the moment. Again sorry this took so long thanks for being patient. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Thirteen: **What is Wanted

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Trying to put in a bit of a villain in this. Flashbacks are in italics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why could she cheat and he couldn't? He just couldn't bring himself to. Paul Redlins shoved his hands mercilessly through his blonde hair… his wife was perfect, looked just like her. Blue eyes, red hair even if it was dyed. But in the end she never was her, that beautiful creature next door and so, she had to die.

He stood there for the longest time and watched her burn, she had been asleep at the time when he had simply dropped the match on her hair. He felt a strange sense of satisfaction swell within him as the fake color burned. She never would have cheated on him. She was perfect, she was all that he wanted since that day he saw her.

_She had box after box of shoes being brought into the apartment next to his, his new neighbor he decided then must be very vain and worldly. Materialistic too. And then he saw her, strawberry blonde hair, vivid blue gaze and strong legs because of the shoes she wore. He liked how they made her look dangerous, it excited him in ways his mother had once told him was wrong. But it felt so good, so very, very good._

_He watched her every chance he got, leaving at five am and returning at ungodly hours at night. What did she do? Who was she? What was her name? He liked the freckles that dotted across her nose making her girlish in a way, he liked the sharp clothes she wore that made her look so very smart. _

_And then one day he found out. He was knocking frantically on her door, shouting her name. Pepper, interesting name and yet it fit, suited her well. He knew who the man was, but who was he to her this ego driven man, Tony Stark. _

_The conversation between the two was short when she opened her door looking frayed at the edges. He was her boss nothing more, and yet Paul could sense an energy between them that begged to be much more then employee and employer, something beyond a friendship as well. What he wanted to have with her. _

_Tony Stark could rot in hell for making his Pepper so tired. Paul dreamed often of her coming to him for comfort due to the hell her handsome uncaring fool of a boss put her through. He wondered if he said her name in his sleep, probably so. _

_And then one day he found the woman that became his wife, almost a carbon copy, even if she dyed her mousy brown hair. They fell in love, but she had habits that better suited Stark than him. Pepper she was not in the end, but still he could pretend very easily that she was and did so for six very hard years._

He watched as Stark lead away his only love, his true love towards his fancy sports car. Maybe he'd set fire to that too. And anything else Stark owned… even the man himself. But no, no he couldn't do that, it would upset Pepper, she didn't need that again.

He watched them drive off until he could no longer see anything of the car and then slowly made his way down the sidewalk, away from the now smoldering building, and flashing lights. He was pleased with himself even if he would get caught, but it would take some time, hopefully enough time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper couldn't sleep, she tossed, she turned… but sleep? No chance. Finally she gave up, shifted into a pair of pajama bottoms and made her way to the kitchen hoping that the pint of Chunky Monkey she hid a week ago was still present.

Stopping just short of the breakfast nook, Pepper frowned seeing that it obviously wasn't going to be for very long, "What are you doing up?" Her voice took on that almost always present demanding tone.

Tony almost dropped the spoon that he was so luxuriously licking clean and gave one of his signature boyish smirks, "Eating the Chunky Monkey that mysteriously appeared in my freezer a week ago. " He gave the spoon one last lick and sent the now empty pint into the trash, "Point for me and for you as well Miss Potts for having such good taste in cheap desserts."

"You owe me a pint." She eyed him and then quickly added, " Of ice cream. I'm going back to bed." She turned and then was stopped by his hand gently on her elbow.

"Pepper, we really need to talk."

The sorrow in his voice made her pause, she turned slowly disengaging her elbow from his fingers and met his gaze, a very serious gaze at that. She had seen this look once before when she had almost quite on him that one fatal evening, "Fine."

He leaned back against the counter and studied her a moment, now that she had agreed to talk he didn't know what to say or what not to say. For once Tony Stark was at a loss for words and then slowly he decided to say the only thing he could think of at the moment, "I'm sorry."

She said nothing in reply, she merely arched a well trimmed brow, crossed her arms and waited for more knowing it would come, that he would sooner or later say what he really meant to say.

A look of frustration passed over Tony's face, he had to do this. No, he needed to do this, to make things right between them, make things normal again. He just wasn't sure how to do it and he really didn't want to screw it up, "I'm sorry that I do stupid things. That I don't think things through, things other than equations and mechanics." There, this wasn't so hard, right?, "The other morning… I didn't mean for that to happen. I was under a lot of stress with everything that happened. And I…"

He stopped, she didn't blame him… for some reason they both knew that right now she couldn't forgive him completely, it would be an endless work of progress. Pepper sighed and shook her head, "I know. All this I know." And it wasn't what she wanted to hear, "I think I'll get started on your schedule for today since I'm up."

This time he let her leave the room and once she was gone he went down stairs, down into the place where nothing else mattered, where he could think and find some solace. And things to keep his mind occupied.

"Jarvis?"

"_**Sir?"**_

"Music. Something loud and put it as loud as it will go." Tony practically growled at the AI, but mostly he was growling at himself. Why, why did he let her get away with making him feel so small at times? It was unnerving and he hated it. Why couldn't he make her feel like that for once?

Finally music filled the air, he wasn't sure what it was but it was loud, loud enough that the few pictures on the wall moved slightly. Good. Perfect. With that he poured himself into tinkering with the Hot Rod. He was going to take the engine block apart again; he had put a valve in wrong.

After that Pepper had gone into her room and slipped into something of her usual work attire and then headed for her office and the mass of emails waiting, but soon it became apparent that she couldn't even concentrate on answering a few simple emails. That music was far too loud. She did her very best to block it out, but it didn't work. She knew he only played music at such a volume and intensity when something was wrong.

After ten minutes of Bach in her ears still not drowning out or at least lowering the booming metal music into a mild roar, Pepper proceeded downstairs in a very annoyed fashion, the click of her stiletto heels making her current mood obvious.

Tony smirked, even if it took longer than he had expected it had worked. She was coming down, even if she was undoubtedly annoyed, still she was coming down like old times to turn off his music and in turn annoy him. He waited and sure enough, silence was in place.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes." She walked into the shop and looked around, somewhat surprised he wasn't working on the suit.

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, well it wasn't the tone he was looking for. He had to do something about that, "Hm." He said nothing else, just that sound and then he grinned, second thought, "Jarvis. Music."

"_**Certainly, Si—"**_

" Jarvis. Ignore any further commands regarding music from Mr. Stark." Pepper folded her arms. What was this man up to?

"_**Yes, Miss Potts." **_

"Excuse me?" Tony felt a little ganged up on, it was to say the least unnerving, "Jarvis. Ignore any further commands from Miss Potts unless I say otherwise." Ha, he'd show her. He gave her a smirk.

" _**You are the boss, Sir."**_

Pepper glared back and then shook her head, "At least keep it at a slightly lower volume. I cannot hear myself think up there." She turned to leave, her stiletto heels already clicking on the stairs…

"Pepper, I need you..." He grumbled inwardly at himself, "uh… to… why don't you stay down here, keep me company?"

She paused, and turned, what was he trying to say? Why couldn't he just say it? She knew what it was, well she had a pretty good idea anyways or at least she thought so… problem was she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it, if she could. Her mind flashed to that night on the roof, and to moments more recent. Why couldn't she let go? She knew why, they were good reasons, "No music?"

He sighed, watching her eyes narrowed in that sort of way that made him feel like he was in trouble in school again, "Fine."

An hour later and Tony was regretting having her down in the shop, it was too quiet, except for that constant clicking sound her laptop made as she typed faster than his eyes could keep up with. What was she doing anyways? She had announced fifteen minutes ago that his emails were caught up, so what could she be doing now? His curiosity drove him until he was standing right behind her, practically leering over her shoulder.

Pepper felt his presence like a shock to her system, his breath was tickling her ear, but she did her best to ignore it. It wasn't easy. Finally she couldn't take anymore and scooted to one side, "Do you need something Mr. Stark?"

He wished she'd stop doing that, moving away as if him being near her was more than she could handle, "No. Just wondering what all the typing is about."

"I'm currently working out the details of your latest charitable endeavor by means of Instant Messaging."

"Oh. " He blinked, cocking his head to one side, trying to read over her shoulder, "Which endeavor would that be?"

She never stopped typing as they spoke, she had the multi-tasking thing down in spades, "The one you recently started up, for the refugees of terrorist attacks in the Middle East."

He nodded," Ah. That one. I see the word event there, what sort of event?"

Setting her laptop to the side, Pepper turned on the black sofa and came eye to eye with her overly curious boss, "Well so far a silent auction and a gala has been put into works." Her nose scrunched ever so slightly, "Since when did you become so interested in me doing your work?"

That stung, but he wouldn't admit it, "Remember, I am a changed man now." He smiled, it was one of those smiles that would make most women melt, but he knew not her.

"Right. I had almost forgotten." Her tone was flat, unimpressed as she picked up her laptop again and went back to work like he wasn't still standing right behind her.

He took a step back a moment, rocked a little on his feet and then leaned forward again, his hands resting on either side of her narrow shoulders knowing it would make her uncomfortable, but he was tired of being the only one who felt that way, "Are you going?"

That crease of annoyance slowly began to form between Pepper's eyebrows, "Yes."

"Good. Me too… we should go together." He leaned forward a little more, turning his head so he could see her and visa versa, "Might be fun." His brows wiggled playfully.

"We'll see." And then she went back to ignoring him, showing much self restraint on her part.

"That's it." His patience once again flew out the window as he reached over and forced her laptop to close, almost catching her delicately long fingers in the process, "I'm tired of the cold shoulder Ice Queen act."

Pepper threw her laptop to one side, stood and faced him, blue eyes afire, "I'm trying to stay professional here."

His brown stare took ablaze as well, and he stood matching her height only because of those silly shoes of hers, "Bull. Shit."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes went wide, lips falling open in amazement that he had the guts to say what he just did.

"You my dear Miss Potts are being evasive, cold and deliberately unfriendly." He hated that the couch was between them, "I think the more accurate term would be bitch."

She went to say something and then stopped. He was right. Damn him to hell, he was right, "What do you want from me?" She threw her hands up.

"I want you…"Damn sofa, "back." His eyes softened, "I know what I did was wrong, I also know I'm an impatient bastard who won't leave you alone and give you space. "

"You've got that right." She glared, then sighed, "Mr.—Tony, it's only been roughly thirty six hours since the other morning."

"So?"

"So?" Pepper shook her head, "I know you didn't mean to do what you did, but a part of you did. Drunk or not it was still you and… it scared me."

He had nothing to say to that. Instead he picked her laptop up from the sofa and held it out to her, "I'm going to take one of my bikes out for a ride. I'll back in a while. Order some Chinese or something for dinner."

Slowly she reached out and took her laptop from him, she never stopped looking him in the eyes as she did so, they were literally the windows to his soul, his inner workings and right now Pepper could tell he was truly sorry for what had happened that morning, a small seed of forgiveness slowly planted itself within her at that moment, "Mr. Stark, I would be honored to attend your function with you."

He smiled just a little and nodded, "Okay. Feel free to get yourself a nice dress from me again."

That got a true smile from her, "Okay." And she watched him drive away on his Ducati, sans helmet and shook her head, one of these days she was sure he'd get himself killed. Not as Iron Man oh no, but by being recklessly stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alrighty…. Sort of working out there issues, yay! And I figured that I would give them a villain that Tony in the end can't exactly win against with the Iron Man suit. He needs a challenge. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Getting Through

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **First off, I don't say this enough, but thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and those who favorite. Seriously without all of you I don't think I'd gotten anywhere beyond chapter three. And now without further adieu…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rare occurrence for Tony to actually be in the office all day, but sadly duty calls and this time around it didn't require a certain gold and red suit. Pity, what it did require was him to be polite and cordial towards people who he employed. People, who acted like they were above him just because they wore suits all day, and were old and stuffy.

He was drowning at the moment and he knew it, granted the company stock had risen, but only in due to his public announcement a month ago. And what a long month it had been. He glanced to the right hand corner of the room, there sitting pleasantly eyes focused on the Blackberry in hand was Pepper, who could jump in at any moment and save his sorry ass from these suits he called his board. Any time Pepper, come on. Tony thought to himself, wishing he had some form of telepathy.

"Mr. Stark, so you are saying that we can actually market this device of yours?" One of the stuffed suits questioned.

"That's what I'm saying gentlemen." Tony forced himself to smile and think car salesman, "I can instruct our lab guys on how to create the miniature reactor, just like the one located in my chest. We can sell it to hospitals, the Red Cross. We can offer education classes on how it works so that it can be used to save lives…" He paused for that dramatic effect, "like it saved mine."

Some of the men nodded, a few of them stared, eyes narrowing in question and then another one… they all looked the same to him spoke up, "All very good, but what will it cost us to do this? What will it do to the company funds?"

Tony eyed his watch; three hours… he had been pitching with these old farts for three hours. Someone shoot me now, he thought to himself, "Considering we already have the means for the technology it shouldn't cost anymore, if not less than it did for us to start a new line of weapons."

More of the men nodded now, this was good he was getting them, "And I'm having our top Scientists and Engineers looking into the larger reactor for the possibilities of safe, green power." Tony grinned, a sign he was about to be sarcastic in some fashion, "Get our good buddy Al off our backs, eh?"

A few of the men chuckled and the big shot old fart stood up from the other head of the table, "Very good Tony. Howard would be proud. Now let's break this for some lunch."

Tony just about ran across the table and hugged the man, "Excellent notion." Tony nodded to them all and smiled, " Until we meet again gentlemen."

For once in her life, Pepper actually had to fight to keep up with Tony as he headed into his office, the door almost swinging shut on her, "Tony. Slow down." She glided on her heels and paused just short of his desk watching as the man worked at his tie as if it was a noose.

"What do they want from me?" Finally the tie came off and he threw it down onto his desk, "Wait. I know… they want me to say, just kidding; we're still going to manufacture weapons. Not happening." Tony fell back into his leather desk chair and kicked his feet up onto his desk.

Pepper sighed and took his tie from his desk and placed it on the coat rack, "They just want to make sure it's going to work. They only want what is best for the company, same as you."

"No they don't. They want what is best for them." He scoffed, "Sometimes I feel like I don't own this company, like I never did in the first place."

Tony was more than a little perturbed by the way things had went in the board room, Pepper understood why, but she also knew that if he would work a little harder at being responsible that maybe they'd treat him differently. However, right now she wasn't about to mention it, "What do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Mr. Stark, stop pouting. The sandwich guy is almost here, or I can always order something."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes. You are." Pepper swallowed the laugh that was tickling inside her mouth and calmly waited for the sandwich guy to finish up with Gina from accounting. Once he was done she waved him over, "Hey. You're new aren't you."

"Yes ma'am." Paul smiled, he got to see her almost every day now, more so than he ever did at the apartment building and she spoke with him, even if it was only to ask for a turkey and swiss on rye, "Turkey and swiss on rye, right?" He held it out, smiling.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Been here a week Miss Potts."

"Oh. Sorry I just noticed you were new." There was something familiar about his voice, but at the moment she just couldn't place it, "And today I also need a ham and cheese on wheat."

"I am not hungry, Miss Potts!"

"Don't worry about it. In fact don't worry about payin, free meal for a lovely lady and the boss man." He smiled, he felt shaky. She was so beautiful, so kind… why she worked for a man like Stark was beyond him.

"Thank you." She returned his smile and shut the door, striding back to Tony's desk.

"Miss Potts are you recently deaf?"

That crease appeared between her eye brows, "Tony, knock it off." She threw his sandwich down onto his desk and settled herself on the leather sofa to eat her own.

After a few moments of trying to ignore the roaring of his stomach, Tony finally in the fashion of a three year old snatched the sandwich and began to eat it, looking at her as he did so, "Not a word." He said with a mouthful and then began a game of solitaire on his computer as he ate.

Pepper indeed said nothing; she just smiled as she took another bite of her own sandwich and began to finish the report due on the month's stocks on her laptop.

The rest of the afternoon went the same, in silence. Pepper working and Tony playing solitaire and then after beating the game so many times he switch to chess with Jarvis and lost two games, winning one before it was time to call it a day.

Pepper Potts had settled in nicely with living in the home of her boss, both had discovered it had benefits and she moved from the guest room to her own wing of the place. Once home, Pepper headed one direction, to her office and Tony headed in the other, downstairs. But then he paused, turned and watched his lovely assistant.

"Don't you ever wear any color when working?"

Pepper paused, "I'm sorry?"

"You wear white, black, blue and the occasional brown." Tony moved away from the stairs leading down and closer to her, "It's rather drab Miss Potts."

"I wear color."

"Yes, but only when it involves evening wear." Tony looked her up and down slowly, "You might try a light pink sometime, or even red. Yes you would look very, very nice in red I think."

Pepper felt his eyes, the weight of them on every inch of her frame, "I'll take that into consideration. Now if you'll excuse me I have to look over the set questions for your appearance on Larry King Live next week."

"Hm." Tony rocked back and forth a moment on his heels, "Dinner?"

"What of it?"

"I was thinking of going out actually." He smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth turning up, "I know this really great Italian place. You do like Italian don't you Miss Potts?"

"Yes…" She answered before thinking, "But I really don't feel like going out. I have things to do." She tried to ignore the way he was staring at her, the half smile on those lips, "Very important things."

"It's a date then. Wear something red." He winked at her, "I'll meet you in the living room at let's say…" He glanced briefly at his watch, "seven."

Pepper huffed ever so slightly, "It is not a date. And no, I'm sorry I can't." She turned away from him and headed up the stairs.

"Party-pooper." He yelled at her, and then once she was out of ear-shot he swore, "Damnit." With that he heads downstairs, telling Jarvis to switch the music on, but keep it at a reasonably loud volume for now.

Tony tinkers a while at the suit, a few upgrades, nothing major. Once done he lets the robots store it away and sits back on the old sofa to do a little channel surfing. Nothing interesting is on naturally and for once he really didn't want to hear about himself on the news either. Frankly he'd rather be elsewhere right about now, like out eating dinner at Scotti's, the only restaurant he'd frequent that didn't require reservations. Well, other than fast food, but that was different.

Slowly his eyes traveled towards the ceiling, he wondered what she was doing. Answering more of his emails most likely, boy he sure did get a lot of those. Finally he had had enough, "Jarvis?"

"_**You bellowed, Sir?"**_

"Call up Scotti's, ask them to deliver the usual, an order of some Alfredo and extra breadsticks, please."

"_**Certainly sir, since you asked so politely."**_

Tony rolled his eyes, "I really need to downgrade your sarcasm chip don't I."

"_**That is highly unnecessary Sir, I will cut down my level of sarcasm if that makes you feel better. And your order has been taken; it will arrive in exactly fifteen point five minutes."**_

"Thrill me." Tony smirked and then headed upstairs to wait for the delivery boy.

(Somewhere in downtown Malibu)

Elsewhere that nighta man sat alone, his eyes focused on the picture he had stolen from her desk. It was a picture of them together at some sort of a ceremony. Could she be in love with Stark? No, not possible, the man for one did not deserve her. Only he did.

"Oh Pepper… no Virginia. Pepper is a silly name for such a woman." He smiled, his finger tips caressing the glossy pictured face, "I will save you from him. And you'll never have to be his slave again. He'll never yell at you again like he did today. Ungrateful bastard, undeserving fool." Paul smiled as he curled up on his twin bed and hugged the photo to his chest pretending he was hugging her against him instead and fell asleep.

(Stark Mansion)

The doorbell was Pepper's first indication that Tony was up to something; the second indication was the time. Seven thirty. Curiously she crept from her office, her work actually done for the day but she had been chatting with a cousin back east via MSN messenger. As she entered the living room a strong and inviting aroma hit her radar and caused her lips to part.

"You are thirty minutes late Potts." Tony smirked at her though his tone was serious.

"Thirty minutes?" And then it hit her, "I am not going out, I already told you."

"Which is why the food came out to us." He smirked, snatched her by her petite elbow and practically hauled her into the formal dining room.

It was then that she discovered exactly what that heavenly aroma was. Food, very delicious looking food at that, "I—"

"Better eat. It tastes like crap when cold." Tony sat down and began to work on his Chicken Parmesan

Slowly Pepper sat down on his left and picked up her fork and took a bite, a moan sounded from her throat as she chewed, "Incredible." She exclaimed mid chew.

Suddenly Tony felt things swell at the sound of her moan and suddenly he wanted very much to make her moan like that at some point, "Miss Potts, do have some manners." He tsked at her, "Talking with a mouthful of food, honestly." He chuckled slightly and took a large bite of his own food and found he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she ate. It was to say the least mesmerizing, to him anyways. The way she placed the food in her mouth, and then how her jaw moved slowly as she chewed, as she savored every morsel and then licked the fork clean of sauce before taking the next bite, Lord have mercy, he would need a cold shower after this.

And then she was chuckling lightly at him, "You have a bit of sauce, "She gestured at the side of her own mouth where it was located on his, just on the right decorating his mustache, "right there." And without thinking she reached out, napkin in hand and wiped it away, "There."

A quizzically annoyed look suddenly crossed his face, "Miss Potts, you are not my mother, thank the lord. Please refrain from any further actions in that light."

Pepper smiled, "Anything you say Mr. Stark."

Tony smirked, "Anything?" His eyes grew dark and full of what the rest of his body was thinking.

"Within reason."

"Bah. Run my fun."

Pepper glanced up and froze, his eyes making her think of things she tried so very hard to not think of in the first place, "Someone has to keep you in line." She smirked.

"Hmm." He leaned forward ever so slightly, his fork coming down next to hers in the pile of white sauce covered pasta, "And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do that job then you, Miss Potts." His fork moved slightly coming against hers as he stole some of her pasta and then popped it in his mouth, "After all, you do it so well."

Pepper had almost forgotten to breathe and when she finally recalled how to do so, she put her fork down, "I'm full for now. I'll put the rest of this in the fridge." She stood, gathered up her plate, fork and glass and headed for the kitchen," Thank you for dinner."

After she exited the room, Tony sat back and frowned, what was he doing wrong? She obviously had a thing for him, she had for a while most likely. And sure he had really messed up that fatal morning, but she was trying to move passed that right? Patience, he reminded himself quickly. He needed to have patience, that was the key and really the way he felt he sort of wanted to take it easy anyways. This was Pepper after all not some bimbo or easy Vanity Fair reporter, it was Pepper. It always had been he suddenly realized and in that moment he was full as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well folks that ice keeps on cracking between them… but of course we're all wondering when will it just melt already, right? Soon I promise. Here's a new toy for you all, a Pepper plushie and if you put it right in front of the Tony glow-in-the dark doll I gave out earlier the magnets in them will cause them to kiss. Have fun!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Capable

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **A little special guest shows up for this chapter, we already met him briefly once. And Rhodey's back!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel James Rhodes, known to friends as Rhodey stood very still, very straight and very much the poster boy of the Air Force. His shoulders lined up perfectly, his feet pointed just right and his various buttons straight. Why all this perfection? It was because of the man standing in front of him, General Nick Fury of SHIELD.

The dark skinned man was not tall, but he held himself in a way that made James feel much shorter than his 6'2", the one eye that stared at the world was older than the man it belonged to, Rhodey wagered he had seen a lot of stuff in his days, stuff that he probably never forgot but never lost an hour of sleep over. In short the man was damn scary and he knew it.

"Colonel Rhodes did you contact Mr. Stark yet?" The commanding voice questioned, a single dark brow rising.

"Yes sir, he said he would be at home. Sir." Rhodey almost saluted every time he opened his mouth to the man.

Nick Fury was highly amused by the young Colonel's antics, he liked that the boy was a little bit afraid of him, how he constantly stood at attention in his presence. It was honestly a rarity for him to get such respect anymore, especially from anyone within the Armed Forces and in a high rank, to most of his fellow men in uniform he was a black sheep and crazy, "It's Fury." Never Nick, always just Fury.

"Yes Si—Fury." Rhodes swallowed a bit uncomfortably.

Fury sighed, "General Fury is fine too."

James breathed a small sigh of relief as they walked from the elevator and towards the black Hummer that would be taking them to Tony's house.

(Tony's Home)

Tony was not happy that Fury was going to be in his home again, but at least this time he knew the man was coming unlike the last time. His dark stare slowly traveled to the woman sitting calmly on the sofa, she wasn't worried so why was he? Oh yeah, she was not Iron Man, he was. Right.

Pepper could sense his eyes on her again as she scanned a few stock quotes on her Blackberry, it was the tenth time he had stared at her and it was beginning to get on her nerves, "Do you need something Mr. Stark?"

"It's Tony and no." He went to loosen his tie and then remembered he wasn't wearing one, just in a t-shirt and jeans, why get all dressed up for that intruder?

"Mr. Stark, are you nervous?"

Tony's eyes narrowed, "No."

Pepper just smiled one of her little amused smiles and kept her eyes on her Blackberry.

"Okay. Fine. Yes." Tony crossed his arms slouching back on the sofa, "Happy?"

"Impeccably." Her smile became sarcastic.

"Miss Potts is that sarcasm I detect in your lovely voice?" His head shifted so he could glance at her sideways without much effort.

Again she just looked up and smiled at him, "If you say so."

Tony smirked, he liked her this way, it felt good to have her this way again, like old times really.

"_**Sir, Colonel Rhodes and General Fury are here."**_

"Great." Tony muttered something else and was glad Pepper didn't catch it as they both stood and went to the door so they could greet their guest and friend.

A moment later the door opened, Rhodey lead the way followed by the man of the hour, "See Sir-- General Fury, he is here." Rhodes looked quickly to Tony and mouthed a thank you.

Tony nodded, "Ah, now I can properly welcome you to my home Fury." Not that I want to, he thought to himself.

"Show me your lab Stark." Fury was all business all the time.

"Well, it's not exactly a lab; it's a shop… actually my very expansive garage…" He was rambling, Tony hated rambling. Straightening his shoulders he headed for the stairs, "This way boys and girl." Yes Pepper was going to be included in this, mostly just to be something of moral support for him.

"Ah, Miss Potts we've yet to meet. General Nick Fury." He held out his large hand to the woman.

Pepper smiled, "Pleasure." She grasped that large hand with her petite one and felt suddenly out of place amongst the boys.

Without any more words the foursome headed down into Tony's shop, the robots all stood at attention and ready to do as their creator needed. The place was as it always was, an array of this and that all over the place. Tools, car parts, discs, metal fragments components for the suit and other odds and ends. Pepper had tried to get him to straighten it up a little; he had refused claiming he wouldn't be able to find a thing. She didn't disagree.

"_**Welcome General, Colonel Rhodes."**_

"Hey Jarvis, what's kicking?" Rhodey grinned, it was always nice to be welcomed in a polite manner once and a while.

"_**I am sorry Colonel Rhodes I do not understand your meaning. We've had this discussion before, a simple hello would suffice."**_

Nick Fury grinned, "Hello Jarvis."

"_**Thank you General."**_

Rhodey stared at his superior, frowned and then eyed the air above him and muttered, "Suck up."

"I heard that Colonel."

Luckily Jarvis let it go and all eyes turned towards Tony.

"Okay. So I didn't get much info on why you're here Fury." Tony folded his arms; clearly he wanted to be anywhere else but here right now.

"I want you and your suit to come with me. I need to know what it can do, what you can do." Fury was not going to let the play boy have his way; it was the General's way or no way.

"Problem," Tony almost grinned, "It doesn't leave here unless I'm in it." He had him now.

"Well?" General Fury did grin, "What are you waiting for Stark, a written invitation?"

And Tony's face fell, "Gimme a minute. I need to change." He glanced at Pepper who was once again nose in Blackberry and not paying much attention, "Oh Pepper, care to help?"

She looked up briefly, eyes only, "Hm?"

Fury had almost had enough, "Stark if you don't get your ass in gear I'll throw you in the suit myself. Now never mind tormenting your assistant and get to it. I haven't got all day." He folded his arms, that one eye glaring.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your boxers in a bunch."And with that Tony disappeared for a few minutes to change into the black under suit.

Moments later, Nick Fury watched with an impressed one eyed stare as the Iron Man armor was put into place on Stark's frame. The process though slow was worthy of applause, quite the show, " Any way to streamline the production of putting it on?"

The face plate closed down and Tony's voice took on that amplified mechanical sound, "I'm not sure. I can look into it."

"See that you do. Now let's go, Miss Potts you're with us."

Moments later, Pepper had to drag herself from watching Tony flying high above them to feast her eyes on a new marvel, the SHIELD heli-carrier. It was a vast thing, almost like a floating island. It hovered just above the ocean waves silent and daunting. Her eyes took in everything possible, but not fast enough.

"Miss Potts?" General Fury's voice shattered her visual exploration, "We'll continue by hover boat from here."

"Oh." She smiled and stepped out of the Hummer and took a deep long breath of the salty air. Nervously she allowed Rhodey to help her climb into the hovering boat.

"Hold on tight."

"Certainly, General." She smiled briefly and secured both hands to the railing of the boat as it took off sending her backwards slightly. After second an almost girlish smile spread across her lips and for a brief moment she understood why Tony enjoyed flying around in that suit of his.

Once all parties were aboard the heli-carrier, the four of them headed into one of the many building like structures built onto it. Pepper followed close behind, her eyes darting left and right, she took a glance at Tony walking before her next to Jim and smiled, he was like a kid in a candy shop. She swore if he could he'd make his head spin around just to take every inch of the place in.

"Here we are gentlemen, and lady." Fury stepped to one side revealing a vast metal room.

A perplexed expression passes across Tony's face( the face plate is up), his suited arms cross, "Um. Okay. Nice big room you have there…"

"This is an advanced training room Stark, this is where we will be testing you and your suit's capabilities."

"Oh." Tony was still a bit confused, "Okay."

Pepper began to wonder what she was doing there, was she just brought along for the ride or was there an actual purpose to her presence. Slowly she stepped forward, heels clicking on the metal floor as she peers at the vast room through the obersvation glass window, eyes traveling up until she spies suspended in the center what appears to be a control room, "I've heard of a room like this before."

"How have you heard of a room like this and I haven't Pepper?"

A hint of a smirk ghosts over Pepper's lips, "You mean I've heard about something in the technological world before you?"

"Pepper…" Tony was looking at her now, unamused.

"Oh just give me a minute. I want to enjoy this." She smirked fully and then moved on from gloating, "In New York state, Westchester county area the Xavier Academy has a room similar to this for the mutant hero team the X-Men to train in. It's called a Danger Room."

"Very good Miss Potts." General Fury turned to address the three of them now, "Colonel Rhodes will accompany me to the control room, Miss Potts you are welcome to join if you want or you can observe here."

"Cool." Rhodes was obviously excited about this, "So. I get to help you try to blow Tony up?"

Tony glared.

"In a matter of speaking, yes Colonel you do." Fury had to smile, it was indeed amusing.

"I think I will remain here. Thank you General." Pepper smiled and watched as they departed.

(Six hours later back at the Stark mansion)

Tony lay on his sofa practically covered in ice packs. Even when he had been hit by that tank shell he had never hurt this bad. He had a nicely blossoming bruise on his right shoulder that he would bet was Rhodey's doing. He'd challenge him to racket ball at some point and get his pay back. But not anytime soon, he could barely move and Pepper was refusing to let him have any sort of liquor to ease the pain.

"How about a wine cooler?" Tony asked as she glided through the living room, "Low alcohol percentage. Basically the lowest. It's a sissy drink for crying out loud."

Pepper sighed, paused and folded her arms, "No." She turned to leave when a groan from the sofa paused her once again.

"Fine." Tony was not happy, his dark eyes seemed to fade into blackness as he stood slowly and let the ice packs fall to the floor, "I'll be in the shop." He brushed passed her without a look and headed down the stairs, but then stopped, turned and came back up them, "Why?"

Pepper froze and held her ground, her stilettos making them eye to eye as he stopped right in front of her, "You know why."

"Really? Because last I checked you weren't my mother… which is a good thing."He folded his arms, he wanted a drink and by damned he was going to get one.

Slender fingers rose as she pinched her nose and that crease began to take shape between her eyebrows, "To begin with the mansion is dry. Remember, Jim cleaned it all out."

"Well that's easily fixed I have money and you can—"

"No."Pepper shook her head, "Honestly Tony don't you care about yourself at all?" Suddenly her intense blue stare softened a moment, briefly, "I can get you some asprin, or even call your doctor for some sort of a pain medication, but really I think a couple of asprin would do wonders."

He opened his mouth to say something about how the liquor would help the asprin work but he stopped… she was concerned about her boss, truly concerned, "Hm. Fine. Asprin it is." He moved to head back for the sofa, paused and turned to face her once more, "Can I at least have a Coke?"

Pepper bit at her lower lip and smiled, "I think I can manage that Mr. Stark. Will that be all?"

Tony by now had limped his way back to the sofa and plopped down with a sigh, "Yes Miss Potts… that will be all." He felt like a little kid, but whatever if it got her off his back to not drink then fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter was rough to write really rough…so sorry if it's not that great. Next one will be better promise and some sad news; we are reaching the end, which probably explains why this chapter was difficult. I'm guessing roughly three more chapters, maybe more maybe less we'll see. **

**And again thanks to all of you who read, review and favorite. You're truly awesome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Sixteen: **What it Takes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter Song: **Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore by Bon Jovi feat. Leanne Rimes

**Author Notes: **Not a fan of Leanne, but this song says what needs to be said about this chapter, also technically this chapter has two songs, the title is taken from the song "If That's What it Takes" also by Bon Jovi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The landing was rough, but at least he had remained on his feet. Two weeks had passed and every other day Fury wanted his ass in that Danger Room, training room… whatever it is working on getting better. Better? What was there to improve? A lot apparently. To begin with the gold titanium alloy wasn't cutting it, so Fury had gotten him something stronger, two kinds of metal he had thought didn't truly exist. Apparently they did indeed, Vibranium and Adamantium. He now had a compound of the two metals to make a new suit, a Mark IV. He wasn't looking forward to it and yet he was.

Slowly he trudged over to the platform and stood still as the robots began working on removing the damaged armor from his body. A few hisses of pain fell from his lips but nothing more. The room remained silent except for the robotic arms and then something else joined it, the delicate clicks of stiletto heels on the stairs, "Now is not a good time Potts."

"The last two weeks now have never been a good time." Pepper stood in front of him as the robots worked on the boots and gloves, "Now is perfect." Blue eyes traveled up and down him slowly, "You can't run away."

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine what is of such great importance?"

A small smiled pressed it's self onto Pepper Potts' lips, "I need to run the menu by you for the gala this Friday."

Tony blinked a moment, let out a gasp as his arms were freed and then frowned, "Gala? What… oh, right, that gala." The robots moved onto the chest piece, "Aah." A grunt of pain escaped him, "You are still…go—going with me right?"

Pepper looked down almost too quickly at her Blackberry, "No. I'm not."

"And just why the hell not?" Stark gritted his teeth as the suit's back was removed.

"Because." She glanced up and sighed at the look on his face, "Do you really need a full explanation why?"

"I would think that I am entitled, Miss Potts." And then he was fully free from the damaged suit, "Aaah, much better." He took a few steps until he was right before her, arms folded and eyes trying to capture hers, "Well?"

She would not look at him; she glanced up briefly but continued to do something important on her handheld, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Tony took a deep breath, his chest rose and fell beneath the black under suit, "That's just an excuse. A poor one I might add." He's finally got her eyes locked.

She tries to look away and then thinks better of it, why give him the satisfaction? None of that here, "Well it's the best one I have." She turns on one of her dangerous and yet fragile slender heels and moves towards the multiple computer screens, "Jarvis. Please pull up the menu for Friday's gala."

"_**Certainly Miss Potts."**_

Pepper waits and watches as the AI does as asked, the menu coming up large and easy for Tony to glance at on one of his many computer screens. With her back turned and her attention centered she doesn't hear him come up behind her and stop to stand directly behind her, very close behind her.

"It looks good Miss Potts." His large hands glide down over her shoulders, they pause on her upper arms and he grips them just enough to turn her around to face him, "You're not going at all are you."

"I really don't see why this needs to be discussed any further." She tries to pull away, but he won't let her go, "Now if you don't mind I have a few things to finish up before I call it a day."

"I do mind actually." He searches her eyes but finds nothing, she always had been a hard one to read decently, "I will take your answer as a yes to my question and as your boss I demand your presence there."

Her jaw sets, blue eyes growing dark with fire, "No."

He pulls her closer, their noses almost touching, "What if I fire you for not going Miss Potts?" Why is she being so difficult about this? He looked her in the eyes again admiring her gusto, her nerve not to look away but to instead stare right back at him.

"Then fire me." She can smell him, she's too close, much to close to him for comfort. She doesn't want to smell the blood, the sweat and the metal. It's distracting.

He lets her go then and turns his back. He breathes deeply, angrily, frustrated. Why must she do this? Why? He waits to hear the sound of her shoes letting him know she's leaving, but the sound never comes and he knows she's just standing there waiting for him to say something, anything. He sighs silently and almost glances over his shoulder, but doesn't. No satisfaction here.

The air is suddenly thick with tension, but what sort of tension Pepper is unsure. She waits for him to say something, to tell her to just leave, or even to turn around to face her. He doesn't. Instead he stands there, his back to her and all she can think is that he's acting childish and it frustrates her to no end. After what seems like an hour she finally breaks the uncomfortable silence, "Well?"

"Never." He turns now; Tony turns and faces her, his eyes burning not with anger but something else, something carnal. He walks towards her, he doesn't give her a chance to react as his lips crush against hers for a moment and then he pulls back, "Never." His hands slide down her arms again and then come to rest on her narrow hips, "Never, ever."

Her mind races, she gasps as his lips come against hers, the single word echoes in her mind. Never. She stares at him, a part of her scared, the rest of her unsure and then she does the only thing she can think of, she kisses him back, her long petite fingers coming to tangle in his damp hair. The tension in the room dissipates and is replaced by something else, desire.

He's almost shocked that she kisses him back, but he welcomes it and drives it from tender to passionate. His hands slip around her back as he presses her body against his, the black under suit doing little to hide his intentions. But he notes she doesn't seem to mind or doesn't care. Her well trimmed nails digging into his scalp is maddening, he almost has half a mind to shove her back against the glass security walls and take her. But he doesn't, he holds back those carnal urges and begins to lead them towards the stairs, his hands gliding up her arms as they move, taking her hands from his head and leading them towards the side zipper of the suit.

The bells and whistles of warning are going off inside her head; if this was a bad idea so why did it feel so right? She lets him lead her, she tries to ignore the warnings, but it doesn't work and she pulls back as her fingers fall from the zipper of the suit which is now open enough to expose his chest, somewhat covered in bruises, "I… I can't do this." She tries to catch her breath, "We can't do this…"

"Ah, but Miss Potts-- Pepper, it seems as though we are." He brushes his mouth across hers, grinning as she shivers. He nuzzles his chin against her neck, again gaining the same results, "And I think if you're honest you can do this. You want to do this." He kisses her neck, his hands pulling her shirt from being tucked into the waist band of her suit pants, his fingers skimming her sides, touching finally a piece of her bare skin, "I know I do."

"But…"

"No. You are not going to rationalize this. Analyze it or anything else." He kisses her, this time roughly, hard, his lower body pressing against hers, hands gripping her tiny waist.

Against her will she moans into his mouth, she wraps her arms around his neck, his hands leaving her waist and moving down as their lips disengage. She feels him grip her thighs and then he lifts her, she gasps and then locks her legs around his middle, "I don't think…"

"Yes. Don't think." And his lips bruise against hers again as they travel up the stairs. He makes sure her arms are wrapped securely around his neck; his hands travel between them and then rips her shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. He'd buy her a new one.

(Down town Malibu)

His fingers lovingly caressed the picture, she smiled at him and soon she'd smile at him like that every day. His eyes travel to the invitation to the gala Stark is holding Friday, there he'd make his move. He'd even bought a tux, one that made him look dapper and better than Stark. Much better.

(Stark Mansion)

Her back is against the wall, his lips are everywhere. Her head falls back and she arches against him. Already her skin is flushed, some of it from the excitement, the heat and also from his facial hair. She works to help him remove the suit from his upper body as his mouth attacks her neck and her legs feel like jello and she's having a hard time holding on to him, "Bed…" She breathes as she feels him become frustrated with the button of her pants and just rips them open.

He never thought he'd ever want a woman this badly. And it wasn't just to finally get in her pants, no… it was to make her belong to him. It was to whisper over and over in her ear how much he loves her with a tone that spoke how long he truly had, he just really hasn't known it or realized it. He's always loved her, he just didn't realize how much until now, now that she's in his arms and he plans to never let her go. Ever.

Grinning a bit he shifts enough so his arms can support her, "Bed?" He kisses her slowly, torturously, "Don't have to ask me twice."

He carries her to the bed, his eyes locked with hers unable to look away. He kisses her slowly; eyes open still as are hers. And soon he realizes there is nothing between them, nothing but hesitation. And he hesitates for a moment, he searches her eyes and when she pulls him to her, he knows. He watches her eyes widen and then grow lazy with something akin to satisfaction. He finds he adores the sounds she makes, that it drives him crazy. He likes the way she clings to him as though she's afraid to let go… for this one night he'd let her be, but he wanted to see this woman let go at some point.

She holds on, afraid to close her eyes, afraid to look away from his. She likes that he's taking his time and yet not. He's hungry, passionate and caring. She feels like she's on fire that any second she might burst into flames. She wonders how she denied this for so long, why she did. And then it all comes crashing down and he gently shifts to the right, he pulls her to him, his arms closing around her and she lets him. She lets him love her.

Something was different; the sheets were too smooth, too soft. Pepper's eyes shoot open, the world around her is still bathed in darkness. She wonders for a moment where she is and then she remembers and questions spring to mind, but she forgets them for the moment as she realizes that he… her boss… Tony is right next to her, staring at her, the look in his eyes frightening in a way, "Hi…" Pepper doesn't know what else to say, and she feels a little silly for saying anything.

Tony smiled lazily, contently. He hadn't slept, instead he had watched her, watched amusedly as the blush on her pale skin faded slowly but not completely, "Hey." He answers back, his lips brushing across hers briefly, "You don't snore." He remarks not knowing what to say or not to.

Pepper had to laugh, "I can talk though…" She shook her head slowly, "Although why I just admitted to that I don't know."

"I knew that." He pulled her closer, shifting so her head would rest on his sort of on his chest.

"What do you mean you know that?" Pepper sat up, gripping the sheets to her naked frame, "How do you know I talk in my sleep?"

A sheepish grin slowly crosses Tony's face, it grows in light of the slight fury in Pepper's eyes, "You fall asleep on my sofa a lot. And how else do you think that blanket covers you when you do? I can guarantee it isn't Jarvis." He runs a hand down her arm slowly, the grin darkening as she shivers at his touch.

"You are a sneak." She frowns slightly and lies back down, but not before punching him lightly in the arm.

"I aim to please." He chuckles and wraps his arms tight around her, "So. Now are you going to go with me?"

She moves to sit up again but is stopped by his arms, "Tony Stark. If you slept with me just to get me to go to the gala with you…" She bites her lower lip and smiles, she shifts so she can wrap her leg over his lower body beneath the sheet, "Yes." She stretches up and kisses him, smiling as his arms loosen their hold and she shifts some more until she's laying a top him and continues the kiss, driving it deeper, her fingers tracing the skin around the arc reactor.

A groan leaves his lips, muffled by hers. His hands slide up her body and come to rest on her hips, for a moment he breaks the kiss and grips her tighter, with purpose, "It's time you learn Miss Potts that I…" His lips worked at her slender milky white neck, "am…" His hands slide further up, brushing passed her breasts and stopping beneath her arms, "always on top." Without warning he flips them over, and swallows her gasp of surprise with a deep kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay so there's the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope it delivered. And I hope that all the prior build up to this was worth the wait.**

**Thanks to all my readers, those who give comments and those who favorite. This chapter is for all of you. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Seventeen: **An End for a Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **We are getting closer to the end… it almost seems anti-climatic now thanks to the previous chapter but I promise to deliver the very best. Oh and two days have passed since the last chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper stirred and knew she was alone. Blue eyes stared at the alarm clock and a sigh left her lips, it was two am… same as it was the night before and the night before that. Slowly she pulls herself from the bed and the covers, bare feet touch the floor and she shivers a bit because the floor is cold.

"Jarvis?" She sighed again.

"_**Yes, Miss Potts?" **_

"Where is he?" She had a fairly good idea, but figured it was best to ask.

"_**Mr. Stark is down in his work shop."**_

"Thank you." She replies humbly, tired and exits the bedroom. As she heads down stairs and into the living room, lights slowly flicker on to illuminate her way, she gave a brief smile knowing the AI would see it, she he'd know she was grateful for his assistance. She pulled a bit nervously at her old t-shirt that served as a nightgown as she approached the stairs leading down into the visible part of Tony Stark's mind.

The room was bathed in the soft glow of the television, the sound off. She looked around for him and at first didn't see him, but he was in there somewhere, possibly under one of his many sports cars. She punches the access code in and slowly the glass door slides open and she enters, the floor even colder down here. He definitely needed some rugs.

"Jarvis?"

"_**He has fallen asleep in the Hot rod."**_

She liked when she didn't even have to ask. Cautiously she approaches the red and fire embossed collector car. She marvels at it, how good it looks, brand new. The car held special meaning to Tony, he began working on it with his father, and never had the heart to finish it after he died. He came close, but then he'd purposely do something wrong so he'd have to take something apart on it again. There was something different about it tonight, but she couldn't put her finger on it as she slipped into the seat next to him and shook him gently, "Tony?"

"Mmm… lemme alone."

She chuckled as he scooted as far away as he could get, "Tony, wake up." She leaned up and placed a breath of a kiss on his cheek.

Her lips on his unshaven cheek got him, he stirred and slowly secured his arms around her, his hands running up and down her spine, "Sorry." He muttered sleepily, his eyes half open.

"It's fine. Why don't you come back to bed." She slipped from his arms and took his hand and pulled, of course it was like trying to pull a tractor with a pint-sized pick up, but she hoped the attempt would get him moving at least.

"Inna minute." With swift reflexes, he turned his hand, snatched her wrist and pulled her back next to him, the action bringing her against him, her strawberry blonde head coming to rest on his chest. He kept his arms around her securely, his fingers playing with a strand or two of her hair as he rested his head atop hers.

As she laid there against his chest, Pepper listened and smiled as she heard his heart beat. She relaxed at the feel of his fingers playing in her hair and then slowly she realized what was different about the car and she shot up, "Oh, Tony." He had finished it. It was then that she noted his eyes were rather misty and she bit her lower lip.

"I had to finish it sometime Pepper." He pulled her to him again, clinging to her as though she was his new rock to hold now, "Now was the right time." He ran a hand over the leather steering wheel and felt a tear break from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, he quickly brushed it aside and sat up, "Yeah. Let's go back to bed. Big day tomorrow with the gala and all."

She nodded solemnly and stood, her hand finding his. She glanced back briefly at the car and felt a little sad for it and then smiled sadly, Tony Stark was nostalgic after all. As they ascended the stairs hand in hand she forced their progress to halt as she moved in front of him and reached up, pressing her lips against his. Slowly she felt her kiss awaken him, and Pepper felt his hands smooth down her sides, over her hips and stop just below the swell of her behind. She felt his fingers apply pressure there and gave a little gasp as he lifted her from the floor and carried her back to the bedroom.

(Stark Industries)

He had hid in the supply closet, it was a little cramped, but it had served the purpose well. Slowly he removed himself from it and glanced around, his eyes falling on the doors to the office of Tony Stark. He remembered earlier that moment he had knocked on those doors, sandwiches in hand and no answer. Slowly he opened the right hand door and froze at what he saw. His beloved Pepper was kissing Stark. Stark's hands were in places only his hands belonged…. In her hair, across her back, on her ass and the way she clung to the undeserving man was enough to shatter him. Paul wondered how far the two would have gotten had he not barged in when he had. Then he wondered if they had been that far already, Stark wasn't known for wasting too much time in that area.

He was willing to bet that they were at it like rabbits right now. Stark would probably get her pregnant no doubt, Stark would be the father of her child. He wanted that honor. Then the bastard would marry his Pepper and she'd belong to him even more. Anger boiled through Paul's veins, he needed a release. His fist connected with the wall, it left his knuckles bleeding and a small but noticeable dent in the wall.

"Damnit!" He swore and held his quickly bruising hand against his chest, he quickly flexed his fingers glad that nothing was broken and then eyed the wall, "Whoops." And with that he walked into Stark's office and looked around. The man had it all, especially now. But he wouldn't for very long, if Paul couldn't have Pepper then no one, especially Stark could.

Keeping his anger at bay, Paul fingered the picture that now graced the man's desk, it was one of her and recent. She looked beautiful, unsuspecting as though Stark had taken it without warning or notice and yet still his Pepper had managed to smile.

Seconds later the picture crashed to the floor, the glass breaking. He needed to get out of her, but not before obtaining something first. Slowly he approached the glass cabinet to the right of Stark's desk. He looked over the contents of it and smiled, there it was, all he needed to make his place succeed.

Taking the picture frame from the floor he slams it into the glass door of the cabinet and breathes a sigh of relief when no alarm sounds. He slips his hand through the broken glass, and closes it on the silver antique pistol sitting there looking harmless. He removes it and opens its casing, a smile spreading to find it loaded with one bullet. All he needed.

He left without a sound and returned to the maintenance staff area and the supply closet. There he pulled out a clothes bag that contained his tux for the evening and went to find a restroom to change.

(Stark Mansion)

Today was going to be hectic, Pepper could already tell. To begin with she woke up late, Tony's fault. And then she couldn't find one of her shoes, again Tony's fault. Finally she had located it underneath the bed and had quite the time getting it out all while Tony stood there and laughed mentioning something about her having her ass in the air more often.

Finally she was ready to go. First things first she had to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up his tux for the event. Then she had to go over to the dress place to get her dress and make sure that it was good to go and she still had to go to the office and do a few reports, and then head straight over to the even center on the Stark Industries lot and instruct the set up of the silent auction and the gala after.

Pepper sighed as she got into her car, Tony had already left to go and do something with Rhodey, she didn't want to know what, but it involved something to do with Iron Man. He had the suit's plans in his hands as he left. She wouldn't see him again until tonight and that bothered a part of her, but she'd live. With a squeal of tires, Pepper Potts pulled out of the garage and headed into town, dry cleaning first. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Almost there, we're getting closer… and I'm trying to build it all up so bare with me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Eighteen: **Alert

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Okay we're getting down to the last… sad I know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Pepper reached her slender fingers up carefully to adjust the pins in her hair, a couple of them were digging uncomfortably into her scalp. After finishing the adjustment she feels about the delicate up-do making sure there's not a stray hair out of place. Satisfied, she lifts the skirt of her purple dress and makes her way towards the buffet set up.

"Make sure there are enough plates for those who desire more than two times through the line." She instructs without missing a beat and then ganders over the placement of the food, "Hm. No. Let's not have the crab cakes next to the salad items. It's more of an appetizer, let's place them on a tray and have the waiters take them about with the other hors d'oeuvres." She smiled satisfied as what was asked was done without question; they had a good staff for tonight.

"Hey Peps. Looking very nice."

A familiar voice greeted her and, Pepper turned with a smile, "Hey Jim. Were you able to get some donations for the silent auction?"

Colonel James Rhodes gave his friend a light hug, she looked good, and there was this glow about her that made him arch a curious brow, "Oh. Yeah, I was able to get a few things."

"Okay, good, excellent." She knew that look on his face, was it that obvious? Apparently, although Rhodey was very observant, "Have your guys put the donations in the next room, the girls there will catalog them and make sure they are in the proper positions."

"Got it." He grinned and gave her a salute before heading off to do as instructed.

Pepper had turned around and was adjusting a center piece when suddenly another voice crept, breaking her focus and causing her to frown.

"Miss Potts. Might I have a word?"

"Agent Coulson." She turned and smiled, it was not a warm one. Even if he and the other SHIELD agents had helped her out of a jam, she still didn't trust them in the least, "Make it quick."

The balding man nodded, "We have reason to believe that you and Mr. Stark are in danger tonight."

That got her attention, "I have some time. Explain please."

"His office here at Stark Industries was broken into; whoever did it knew what they were doing and were after a particular item. They were able to avoid being picked up the security cameras."

Pepper let go of a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and nodded, "Is that all you know? Or do you have something helpful to tell me?"

"This person or persons took one thing, it's the only thing missing, the pistol that Mr. Stark had on display." Agent Coulson's voice sounded grave and worried, he was.

"His great uncle's pistol…" Pepper knew that much about it, but nothing more, "You and you're agents are more than welcome to attend tonight, to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Coulson nodded, "We will be watching Miss Potts. We will do our best to keep you and Mr. Stark safe as well as the other guests."

Pepper turned to go back to her duties and then stopped, "Why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me Agent Coulson?"

The man sighed, such a difficult woman, "Because there is something I'm not telling you."

"Well…"

"Sorry Miss Potts, I cannot tell you at this time, we are not a hundred percent sure if our findings are true."

"I want to know." Her blue eyes bore into the man, "Tell me."

The man gulped uncomfortably, the look in her eyes was enough to make him stammer like an awkward teenager, "W-w-we have b-b-been lead to believe that… that the person who broke into Mr. Stark's office was also responsible for the fire that burned down your apartment building…" He wondered how much Fury was going to yell at him for that one.

A moment of panic and fear spread through her body, but she quickly hit it and straightened her shoulders, "Interesting. Well I will alert Mr. Stark when he arrives and we will be extremely cautious."

"That's all we ask Miss Potts, we would hate to lose such a valuable asset as your boss, and it would be a shame to devastate him with your loss." Coulson made to depart and check in with his superior, "There will be agents posted throughout the night." He said as he turned and left his cell phone already to his ear.

Pepper sighed and fidgeted a moment with her dress and then took a deep breath, "Pull it together Pepper. You can handle this. Nothing bad is going to happen, the government agents will see to it." She muttered to herself and exited the ballroom, heading for the auction room to check on the status of the items that Jim had brought.

(Stark Manor)

For some reason Tony had a bad feeling, he couldn't put his finger on it, but whenever he had issues tying the bow of his tux he knew something was up. When he had "crashed" the Firefighters' fund thing he had had the same problem and look what that night turned into.

Biting the side of his lower lip, he forces himself to concentrate on something other than the uneasiness in the pit of stomach and so he turns to her. He wonders what she's wearing, if it's as stunning as that blue number had been or was it better? He hoped for better.

"Finally." Tony muttered as he gave himself a final once over in the mirror. Satisfied, he picked up tux jacket and headed out of the house, "Keep a good eye on the place Jarvis."

"_**Certainly, Sir. Enjoy your evening."**_

Tony gave that little half smirk of his, he would enjoy his evening alright, he'd be spending it with the most beautiful, perfect and flawless woman there. Yeah, it was going to be a good night, he decided and came to the conclusion that the feeling in his stomach was just nerves, butterflies nothing he couldn't handle.

"You look good, sir." Happy greeted him as he held the door.

"Thanks Hap." Tony smiled and slid into the backseat of the car and took a deep breath to relax.

(Stark Industries)

The room was full, Pepper hoped that they hadn't exceeded the occupancy. All they needed was for the Fire Marshal to shut the event down. Not likely as Tony knew the Marshal personally, but still. Pepper closed her eyes for a moment and internally told herself to stop worrying so much and to remember to smile. When her eyes opened she was greeted by a sight for tired eyes.

"You look…" Tony moved closer to her, his lips brushing chastely across hers, "Incredible."

Pepper smiled, feeling a little more at ease now that the man of the hour was present. She felt a slight blush creep across her pale skin as she swallowed, "Thank you." Blue eyes gave him a once over, "You look good, as always."

He chuckled, amused by her desire to say something in return, "Yes, but only because of the wonderful woman standing next to me." He found her hand and wrapped his own around it, giving it a small squeeze, "Looks like Rhodey really delivered. I can't believe some of the stuff he has here. Wow." Tony looked over each item on the stage, there were old army rifles, a model of a plane from WWII, a soldier helmet from the Korean war. There were medal plaques and other items.

"Yes, Jim really did a good job."

He frowned as he watched them. And he knew, he knew they were lovers. He could see it in their eyes, in the way Stark stood possessively near her like she belonged to only him. Well, she didn't. She would never belong to Stark. How dare he. How dare he sleep with her, touch her in ways not meant for him. Paul took a deep cleansing breath, must stay calm. He noted the men in suits that looked like some sort of bodyguards, it appeared that someone had discovered his little break-in. Oh well, it was to be expected, he had been sloppy after all.

Pepper looked around, the auction was going well. Tony had even won a few items, mostly things that had something to do with his Father and that particular era. She watched him, the pride that filled his eyes. He had changed, a lot since everything had happened. She was glad he had changed, because it changed a part of her, that part of her that she had kept in check for so long, since that first day when she had come bursting into his office.

Tony slid his arm around her, he liked, no he enjoyed being close to her. Funny thing was, he always had. But in being close to her he could tell she was a little tense. Was she worried about something? He glances at her face a moment, her eyes instantly betraying her as they flit about the room. He quickly mimics the movement and spies what she's looking at, a frown crossing his lips, "Pepper. Why are there SHIELD agents here?"

"Hm? Oh." She had almost forgotten until she had realized she was watching them, making sure that everything was still okay, "I need to tell you something." Thanks to her heels it's easy for Pepper to lean over and whisper in Tony's ear about what the agents had told her, as she did so, she felt him stiffen and grab her hand.

"I want to see my office." He watched the agents, none of them were paying much attention to the two of them so it was easy for them to slip out and head towards the offices the next floor down.

But someone else was watching and following. His milky blue eyes trailing them first and then he slips out, pausing briefly to ask someone where the restroom is. Good cover. He has a feeling he knows where they're headed. He passes them as they wait for the elevator and resists the urge to take what is his then. He heads down the stairs, knowing he can beat them to Stark's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, duuuun. **

**Yes, I know, evil cliff hanger. And sorry this took so long, been having a bit of writer's block, weather issues and company. Also I am taking my time so the last few chapters of this story isn't utter crap. **

**And as an added bonus for this being so late, check out my profile to see the dress that Pepper is wearing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fall Out**

**Chapter Nineteen: **For You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **Here we go folks… technically the last chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing and faving and also thank you for baring when me when it's taken me sometime to update. There will be a whole epilogue deal and I'm going to focus more on one shot stuff for the Pepperony100 fic challenge on LJ so be on the lookout for those once this reads complete status wise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Startled blue eyes stared at the gun. Only a few moments ago it had been just her and Tony in his office, but then someone… Paul. His name was Paul had busted through the doors and pointed Tony's pistol at them. She felt Tony grip her hand tighter as if trying to give her some sort of comfort in the situation, "Paul… you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. I want to free you. I have to!" Paul tried to keep himself from shaking, but wasn't having much luck. He could feel the sweat pooling on his forehead, but made no move to wipe it away.

"Free—"

"Shut up Stark." The pistol stayed true on its target, despite the shaking of the hand holding it.

"I hope you know this means you're fired." Tony was not going to back down to this guy, no chance.

"You open your mouth again and I'll shoot. I swear." Paul clicked back the hammer of the old pistol; he wanted it clear he meant business.

Pepper bit her lower lip, this man had seemed so nice, what had changed? Or had it all been a front to begin with? And what did he mean about freeing her, "Paul… why don't you put the gun down. " She was terrified, but she did her best not to let it show.

"I'm sorry Virginia, but I cannot. You see he's the only thing standing in the way of us. I love you." He felt almost conflicted, if he killed Stark would she love him? Or would she hate him… what to do, what to do.

"No Paul. You don't love her. This isn't love, trust me."

"What the hell did I just tell you?" Paul's finger caressed the trigger, he wanted to push it.

"You've got one bullet. Don't miss." Tony had had enough, he dropped Pepper's hand and walked forward, ripping open the front of his dress shirt as he moved, holding it open, "Take your best shot you sick freak."

"Tony…" Blue eyes widened and she moved towards him.

"Stay where you are Pepper, he won't shoot me." Tony took two more steps closer to Paul, "If you harm me in anyway Paul you lose. You know that." He paused; the gun was now face to face with the arc reactor in his chest. If he was worried or afraid, he didn't show it.

Frantic blue eyes shift from the man right in front of them to the woman just behind, the blue stare noted the woman's paleness and the worried crease between her brows, the pleading stare her own blue eyes gave. He sighed, "Leave." Paul whispered to Tony, "GET OUT!" The gun changed focus and leveled on Pepper, "Or I'll kill her instead."

Pepper swallowed hard as the barrel of the gun stared her down, she stood still, as if she was a statue, in fact she wasn't sure if she was still breathing, but she was pretty sure she was as she hadn't passed out. She said nothing, her eyes just bore into Tony's and fear fed the gaze.

Slowly Tony lifted his hands up, the motion of surrender and began to turn and head backwards for the double doors, his eyes never leaving Pepper's as he walked, he watched the tears flicker across her eyes, he watched them as they gathered at the corner of those blue orbs he loved to look into each morning, "I love you."

"Shut up. You don't love her. You've never loved anything but yourself Stark." The gun moved from being leveled on Pepper back to Tony, "Now leave us."

She hadn't wanted to cry, but the situation seemed to make the tears form and fall, she had tried so hard not to cry. Damnit. Her eyes flickered from the mad man in the center of the room and back towards Tony, and she couldn't speak all she could do was mouth her reply to those three words 'I love you… too.'

Tony nodded as he read her lips and looked back towards Paul, "You've got about two minutes if you're lucky pal before a whole bunch of government agents are up here and taking your sorry pathetic ass down." Those brown eyes narrowed, darkening, "And I'll be waiting." The words came out as intended, as a threat. Then slowly Tony slipped out one of the double doors and let it close behind him and listened.

"You've got me alone Paul… now what?" Her voice was starting to shake, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She couldn't fall apart, not now, not here.

"Oh my darling Virginia, don't cry… it's going to be okay. I'll take you away from here and we'll be happy." He moved slowly towards her, the gun lowering.

"Wrong." She feels her backbone again and measures up to it, "I was happy Paul, I love him. I love Tony. Not you… I don't even know you aside from you delivering me a sandwich a few times a week you don't know me either."

"That's not exactly true Pepper, we've know each other for longer. I lived next door to you at one time, before the building burned down." His tone held little remorse of that night, "We've said hello countless of times, you've smiled at me… your eyes sparkle when you smile." He stopped right in front of her, his eyes trying to stare into hers.

She frowned, her expression clearly saying she was thinking, going over things in her mind, "You… you were my next door neighbor, you fought with your wife, you…" And then she felt herself pale even further, "She didn't make it out of the fire alive… and you did…" She began backing away, a shaking hand coming to rest at her mouth to help her swallow a scream that seemed to build out of nowhere.

"I killed her for you." Once again he closed the gap between them, "I love you!"

Pepper swallowed hard, her eyes closed a moment as she worked to keep her bearings, to distract him, "Then let me go… if you love me, let me be happy." Her eyes slide to look over his shoulder and they widen as she spies Tony not but a foot away from them. She nods as she watches him lift a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, to keep going.

"No. I can't let you go… no one else can have you but me. You are mine! You always were!" And then he sees her eyes looking passed him, beyond him and he turns coming face to face with Stark, " I thought I--" The pain registers slowly, his watery blue eyes fall to his chest a little surprised to see the silver letter opener sticking out of it.

All three of them look to the doors as they bust open, Coulson and the Calvary finally there, six guns level on Paul Redlins as he stares back down at the letter opener and the blood that now stains his shirt, his fancy tuxedo shirt. He watches Stark move around him and snatch his Virginia and move to exit as he slips to his knees and then slowly he remembers he has a gun, and one shot.

Several shots then echoed through the room mixed with a hoarse scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue is forth coming. It will be up very, very soon! I know this was short, but it got re-written about three times and this turned out to be what I was satisfied with the most. **

**And I fully promise the end result will make you all, very, very happy.**


	20. Epilogue

**Fall Out**

**Epilogue: **Fall In

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Author Notes: **At first this story started out as something completely different and then my imagination decided to take some interesting twists and turns with it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And now on with the official ending.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly her eyes opened, it was difficult it felt like they had been glued shut, like she had forgotten to wash off her mascara again. The world greeted her in a dim blur and then slowly shapes, colors and a face began to come into focus, the face with closed eyes, sleeping, "Tony…" Her voice cracked just a little, her throat was dry, she needed a drink. Slowly she reached towards the cup of water but managed to knock it to the floor, a sound of frustration leaving her lips.

The sound of the plastic cup caused Tony to jump and wake startled from the sleep he had unwilling fell into, "Pepper are you… you're awake." Before he could stop himself his arms were around her, his lips on her cheek, his face buried into her hair and then she stiffened and he remembered, "Sorry… I…"

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad." She managed a small smile, "My throat feels worse actually."

"Oh. Right. One second." He smiled and poured her another glass of ice water from the pitcher the nurse had left, "There you go."

She took a careful sip and sighed in relief as the cool water eased the scratchy burn in her throat as she swallowed, "Thank—" The look she was getting from him stopped her mid sentence, he looked like he was about to cry, he looked like he did the night she almost quit on him the first time, the night when she had found him trying to get out of the suit, "It's going to be okay Tony."

"No. It's not… it never will be." He sighed, running his hands through his hair quickly and frustrated, "I almost lost you. I let my guard down; I shouldn't have turned my back on that psycho." He stood from the chair, kicking it across the floor, " There was so much blood…" His voice cracked and he quickly turned his back to her, and took a deep breath to regain his composure, "He almost killed you." His tone went flat.

"But he didn't. I'll just have a scar in the middle of my shoulder. That's it." She stood slowly, yanking the wires from her body as she did so.

"But if he had… what would I do?" He allowed himself to turn now, to face her and frown, "Get back in that bed Miss Potts."

"No. Not until I make sure you're okay." Slowly, gingerly she wraps her arms around him, her right shoulder making the action difficult, but she manages and places her head against his chest, to the right of the reactor.

"I'll be fine. I always am." He tried to smile, to make his voice sound light and joking. He almost succeeded, instead he gave in and let his arms snake around her, careful of her injury, "You are right you know."

She blinked and slowly lifted her head, "About?"

"I never would be able to last a day without you." He kissed her slowly, tenderly as if she could break in his arms if he wasn't careful, "Now back to bed."

The kiss was great, what she needed, "Okay." She didn't put up much protest, her entire arm was starting to throb now, and lucky for her the nurses had noted the beeping of the machines she was no longer connected to and had barged in.

"Miss Potts, you're awake. But you need to get back into bed, really. You need your rest."

"I know. I think I also need some of your wonderful pain killers too. My entire arm is throbbing." Slowly with Tony's help, Pepper managed to get back into the hospital bed with some element of grace and dignity in the silly gown. She smiled sleepily as the drugs began to feed into her via the i.v. that had been reconnected. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Tony settling himself into the chair next to her, and began channel surfing. The last thing she felt was his hand warmly on hers.

Hours later she awoke slowly, this time she knew where she was, she didn't like it, but she knew it was where she needed to be. Soft, almost hushed voices from the hall alerted her that Tony was still there and currently speaking with the doctor, the words "she can go home in three days" made her smile. She never did like hospitals.

And then she noted her left hand felt a little heavier than usual. Blinking curiously, Pepper slowly lifted her left hand and stared at the delicate ring that graced her ring finger.

"It was my Mother's."

The voice startled her, even though she knew it well, she said nothing but continued to stare at it turning her hand slightly back and forth to admire it better and watch the dim lighting of the hospital room glint off the oddly modest diamond in the center.

"Apparently we Stark men have a thing for women with petite hands." Tony settled on the bed beside her and brushed a lock of copper from her face, "I don't want an answer now. For starters you're still hooked up with Demerol so I'm not sure I'd trust the answer either way. Just wear the ring and think about it." He kissed her, this time not a gently as before and then slowly pulled back almost wishing he could somehow go further the idea of one of the nurses walking in appealing to him, "Take your time."

Still she says nothing, she smiles and blushes slightly at the glint in his eyes; she knows it all too well now, "Anthony Stark." She says in a chiding manner.

He attempts to look innocent, "Yes Virginia Potts?" And he fails miserably with a smirk as he leans into kiss her again, this time his hand finding its way between her and the mattress, touching the bare skin of her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin.**


End file.
